Unsealing the Lost
by Lord Claw
Summary: After releasing four tails fighting Orochimaru, the seal slips releasing a double kekkei genkai that was once suppressed. On Hiatus till epic rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer] I don't not own or claim any rights or ownership to anything Naruto. But if Kishimoto Masashi wants to give me some rights that would be cool.

(Author notes) This story starts in Naruto Shippuuden. After the fight between Orochimaru and Naruto and his four tailed form. So after episode 52 in the anime.

XXXXXXXX

It was quiet in Naruto's room as he lay there sleeping having a nightmare about failing again to bring Sasuke Back home. He did not remember much of the fight with Orochimaru,

But was told by Yamato how he had produced 4 tails and even hurt Sakura. A thought that had made him feel sick. His body even with its enhanced healing powers granted by the Nine-Tailed fox still ached from the release of so much power.

Naruto twitched in his sleep, followed by another twitch. Slowly a red aura crept up from beneath him climbing up his sides and swirling like fire, painting the room in a red hue.

The red chakra surround him entirely, and Naruto woke with a start blue eyes wide.

"What" Naruto exclaimed, quickly getting over his surprise and getting angry. "Stupid fox get back in your cage, no bothering me in the middle of the-"

The blond was cut off as he was suddenly wracked with pain. It felt like some one had pored molten lead in his mind, he closed his eyes and grabbed his head in an effort to

keep it from exploding. Screaming in agony as the molten lead feeling shot down his spin causing him to arch his back. Then fire consumed his hole body every muscle twitched and contacted, pain was the only thought in Naruto's mind as he curled into the fetal position. He gladly slipped into the sanctuary of unconsciousness as the pain was just too much.

* * *

Darkness. 'Am I dead?' Naruto thought, his thoughts echoing around him as if they were spoken. "**HEHEHE**" a deep growling laughter came to his ears.

"Who's there?" Naruto called out.

"**How very amusing**"

"Who are you?" The only reply was the Same growled laughter. "I know that voice, What did you do to me you stupid fox?"

"**Why are you so quick to blame me you brat**?"

"You don't even have to ask that question, now answer me what did you do."

"**I truthfully did nothing**." for a Nine-Tailed demon fox he certainly sounded much too gleeful.

"If you didn't do anything, then what has happened?" The blond demanded

"**If I am not mistaken in our fight with that snake bastard put a little too much pressure was put on the seal and it slipped.**" The fox said nonchalantly.

Naruto became frightened that he had just failed the village in a big way. Failing in his job as the keeper and jailer of the fox. The Kyuubi seemingly sensing his distress continued in a much darker tone.

"**You need not worry about me that damned seal still keeps me trapped just as tightly as it always has. Too bad I would have enjoyed getting out to destroy you**."

"Then what is going on what has happened with the seal."

"**I could tell you but why would I want to help a brat like you**?"

Naruto once again growing angry with the fox. "Stupid fox is that anyway to talk to your landlord?"

The growling laugh retuned as the Kyuubi said. "**Well it seems that the seal was suppressing more the just me but that is no longer the case**."

"What do you mean, just tell me what happened?" Naruto ask nearly panicked.

"**But that would just ruin the fun surprises and anyway it seems that it is now time for you to wake up**."

* * *

Jerking awake feeling the worst he could ever remember feeling. He had a spitting headache, and he was shaking violently covered in a cold sweat. Naruto grabbed his head in an attempt to stop the spinning. He groaned and opened his eyes causing his headache to worsen and the room to spin faster, so he closed them hoping that would help. Naruto laid back as slowly very slowly the shivering stopped.

Rolling over to the edge of the bed and swinging first one then the other leg off the side. Groaning like an old man he stood up joints popping as he straitened. Naruto open his eyes and looked around groggily it was still dark but every thing seemed to be in the proper place, his room was still intact even if his body was not. Breathing deeply he was overcome with nausea and stumbled like a drunk to the bathroom. The blond did not even bother turning on the light as he leaned over the toilet. After a few dry heaves but failing to expel anything his stomach calmed down.

"I'm thirsty" Naruto mumbled to himself and shuffled into his small kitchen. Opening the refrigerator he squinted as even the small light inside hurt his eyes. Grabbing a new carton of milk he opened it and drained it all in one go. Letting the carton fall to the ground he stumbled back to his bed and looked out the window the was the sky was brightening with a new dawn. Naruto felt horrible even that dim light hurt his eyes looking around he grabbed his head band wrapped it around his head as a makeshift blindfold then climbed back in bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke around noon feeling much better which is not saying much because he still felt like awful, but not like he was going to drop dead at any second. His muscles were all sore and tight as if he had run a hundred laps around the village, on his hands, with Gai Sensei chasing him screaming about youth..

His eyes still hurt, so he turn his head band so that the metal plate was on the side and slightly opened his eyes behind it. There was enough light shining that the thin cloth shielded his eyes enough so the bright light did not hurt but he could still see. Standing and stretching an activity which was very relieving on his sore muscles, Naruto got dressed in his token orange and black jumpsuit and decided to grab a late breakfast or early lunch at his favorite ramen shop.

* * *

The walk to Ichiraku did wonders for his muscles. Some people did look at him weird because of the eye covering, but he just ignored them as usual.

"One miso Ramen." Naruto said as he sat down at the stool.

"Hey Naruto what's up with the blindfold lose a bet or something?" Ayame asked.

"No my eyes hurt, rough night don't wanna talk about it." He mumbled

Now that he was sitting down and had some time to think about last night. He did not like what the Kyuubi was talking about, there was only two things that could make that fox happy. One of them being able to break free of his prison and the other would be any sort of misfortune that befell his jailer but did not threaten both of their lives. The fluff ball said that the seal still held him in place, so it was unlikely the fox was getting free anytime soon not on his watch anyway. Naruto did not like how the fox laughed at whatever he found so amusing, there had to be something up with last night other then mind numbing pain.

"I'll talk to Kakashi sensei about it." The blond mumbled thinking out loud.

"Here's your ramen." A bowl of steaming goodness slid under his nose.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said as he grabbed some chopsticks and inhaled the food. Naruto got up paid for the meal and set out for the hospital that Kakashi was still at from the mission to the sand.

"Humm something must be wrong." Ayame said as she looked at the retreating from of her best customer as he walked away. "He only had one bowl."

As Naruto walked to the hospital ignoring the questioning looks from villages. 'Guess it's better then looks I usually get.' It had been almost three years away from the village and the villagers still loathed him

He reached the long set of stairs leading up to the hospital at the top of Hokage mountain. Lee was there stretching looking like he was getting ready for another round of his odd training as he bent down to touch his toes.

"Hey Lee what are you up to?"

"Hello Naruto." Lee said, not looking up from his toe touch. "I am preparing for 100 trips up and down these stairs."

"That's allot of stairs even for one trip." Naruto replied as Lee straitened from his stretch.

"Huh why do you have you headband over you eyes." Lee asked, pointing at him.

"Lost a bet." Naruto smiled mischievously. "I can still see through it well enough so don't worry. Alright I'm going to see Kakashi in the hospital see you around." Naruto took two steps toward the stairs. when Lee's hand shot out and grabbed Naruto's shoulder turning him around.

"Wait Naruto." Lee said with a brilliant smile. "Since we are going in the same direction I challenge you to a race to the top. I am curious how you have improved since your training with master Jiraiya. If you win I will do 200 trips up and down these stairs as well as wear my headband over my eyes for the rest of the day."

Naruto smiled knowing about Lee's self imposed rules, he really had nothing to lose. "Alright your on. On your mark." They both got set in standing ready positions. "Get set, GO!" Naruto and Lee blasted up the stairs.

Right from the start Naruto could tell some thing was different, he was easily keeping pace with Lee. Glancing over he saw a look of determination on Lee's face and legs pumping like pistons up the stairs. It was almost like Lee was slower then he remembered Naruto just push himself a little more and took the lead. He arrived at the top several seconds before Lee enough time to turn around and watch lee flying up the stair. He looked fast enough but some thing just did not feel right.

"That was Brilliant." Lee said as he arrived. "I did not think my rival would come back so well trained." Lee beamed with a huge smile and a thumbs up.

"Yeah Lee you didn't go easy on me did you?"

"Naruto! I am offended, there is no point in doing something unless you go all out."

"Yeah right." Naruto said quietly. He really wanted to speak with Kakashi. "I gotta go Lee see you around."

"No! Please wait! I do not take defeat so easily." Lee said with fire in his eyes. "I wish to double the challenge."

"Huh?" Naruto turned back to Lee.

"This time we will go down then back up the stairs, and if I do not beat you I will make 400 trips and wear my head band over my eyes for two days."

Naruto's mind was else where and before he knew it he had already accepted the challenge.

"Excellent!" Lee said with enthusiasm Lee kneeled down and removed his orange leg warmers that entrapped his leg weights and pulling them off with a dull clanging.

Naruto's head was swimming going into overcharged thinking of what was going on, he faintly heard Lee saying some thing about fire of youth, Lucky day, and refusing to lose.

But he snapped himself out of it when Lee started the count down. "GO!" And they were both off.

This time Lee was much more challenging, even though he was having a hard time keeping up with Lee Naruto was still doing it! Both runners blasted down the stairs leaves and dust blown around behind them. They reached the bottom of the stairs slowed and stopped, spinning around together in perfects unison.

"I Will Not Lose!" Lee yelled, racing up the way they came Naruto right beside him.

Something was definitely not normal. Naruto had never gone this fast. Lee's legs where moving so fast they were a blur. There was no way he should be keeping up, but he was! Naruto decided to push everything he had into the run. The newfound speed demon put his head down, concentrating and pushing himself faster. Slowly he started taking the lead. He was only several steps ahead of Lee when the green beast yelled at Naruto to watch out.

He looked up just in time to see a wide eyed Sakura Haruno standing in his path. There was just not enough room to go around her and not run into Lee.

He jerked to a stop less then 2 feet in front of Sakura as Lee flew past. "Sorry." Naruto gasped, and chased after Lee leaving Sakura literally in his dust.

Lee was already at the top of the steps hands on knees gasping for air as Naruto caught up. he was only at the top for two seconds until he dropped to all fours breathing very hard, with a major cramp along his sides.

"That was most excellent!" Lee Exclaimed.

"That... was... allot.. of stairs." Naruto replied between gasps.

"Too bad I did not win."

"What are you talking about? The blond asked. "Of course you won you got to the top first."

"No Naruto, if Sakura did not get in your way I am certain you would have beat me. The best I can see that the race is a tie. So now I must complete 400 trips up and down these stairs with my head band over my eyes for two whole days."

"You don't have to do that bushy brows."

"Of course I do for that is my Ninja way." Lee said while tying his headband over his eyes. "It will make me stronger and help my spacial awareness."

"Ok Bushy brows I'm gonna see Kakashi Sensei now." He said getting off the ground.

"Right! After I am done I would like to challenge you again!" Lee said giving a large smile and thumbs up to a tree two feet to Naruto's right.

"Uh, Lee I'm right here."

"Of course." Lee said repeating the gesture directly at him.

"Are you sure you can see alright."

"Don't worry about me I will be fine." He said, with the same sparkling smile.

Naruto Sighed. "Ok Lee see you around." With that he headed to the hospital still trying to catch his breath and holding his side from the cramp.

* * *

When he entered the Hospital one nurse rushed to him thinking he was a patient from the head band, shuffling and holding his side. Naruto corrected her and she sent him to go visit Kakashi. Naruto knocked on the door and Kakashi bade him enter in he bored tone.

"Hello Sensei can we talk for a bit." Kakashi had not even looked up his nose buried in one of his favorite books.

"What's up" finally putting the book down and looking at Naruto. "Hmmmm that's a new look for you. Is this some new fashion trend, or are you trying to out do you teacher."

"No this is just part of the reason I wanted to speak with you." He said gesturing at his covered eyes

Naruto was just about start explaining everything when a red faced, angry looking Sakura entered the room and with an exclamation of "NAR-U-TO." thumped him on the head.

"Ahh Sakura why did you have to hit me?" He asked sadly.

"What was that? I just spent the last few minutes spiting out and trying to remove the dust you and Lee covered me in!"

"What's this about?" Kakashi asked, now interested.

Naruto turned to Kakashi. rubbing a bump on his head. "Sorry this is another reason I wanted to speak with you."

Naruto then turned back to Sakura bending apologetically.

"Sorry Sakura, Bushy brows challenged me to a race."

"You call that a race all I saw as a orange and a green blur charging strait at me."

"Will you please let me explain." Naruto pleaded.

Sakura and Kakashi agreed to let him speak, and Naruto told them the story of Lee challenging him to a race to the top. How he had won first one and Lee challenge him again this time both ways with his weights off, ending with how he had almost won until Sakura almost got ran over.

"I did not know you were as fast as Lee." Sakura said a little surprised

"Neither did I." Naruto replied his hand up and shoulders shrugging.

"You know your not making a whole lot of sense." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto continued his story about waking up surrounded by red chakra. Sakura looked a little worried having just earlier that week seen his four tails transformation.

Also the extreme pain that had hit him, and about his talk with the nine tailed fox.

"I did not know you could talk with it." Sakura spoke slightly shocked.

"Only of very rare occasions. He does not seem to like me very much. Anyway he said something about how the seal had weakening, but that it did not weaken in any way that he could escape." Naruto shrugged. "Then it said something about releasing something else that it had been suppressing before."

Naruto finished his story with the condition he was in when he had woken up. His headache and how his eyes hurt and were extremely sensitive to light and that was the reason for his head band.

Kakashi shifted in his bed "Well I don't know exactly what is going on here, but I think the Hokage should know about this. Its as good a reason as any for me to get out of bed. I am scheduled to be released today. So give me a minute to get ready."

"Right Kakashi Sensei." Sakura agreed. "Naruto, while he is getting ready take you headband off I wanna check out your eyes make sure they are alright."

"Sakura its alright I can see just fine."

"Come on, I'm a medical ninja just let me see."

"But they are really really sensitive to light." Naruto whined.

"Naruto! Stop being a big baby and take off your head band." Sakura said, turning red and raising her fist.

"Fine but could you shut the blinds a little. Just to darken the place a bit."

"Ok, Kakashi sensei could you please?" Sakura asked.

As the shades were moved into place darkening the room enough so that Naruto could shift his head band back to the proper position. Squinting down at the floor Naruto got accustomed to the light. Opened his eyes and raised his head. Sakura gasped her hand by her mouth even Kakashi's normal calm cool composure as shattered his one visible eye open wide.

"What?" Naruto asked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Yes, I'm sure the Hokage will want to know about this." Kakashi said eye still wide.

Before Naruto could ask again Sakura turned him around pointing him to a wall mounted mirror.

* * *

The peaceful quiet of the Hospital was Shattered with a loud.. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!" followed quickly by and equally loud. "Naruto SHUT UP we're in a hospital!"

Naruto rubbed a second lump on his head as he stared into the mirror. His eyes were different. Well to call them different would be an understatement. They were completely changed.

Naruto's eyes were a very light blue and the pupil was gone. They were the eyes of the Byakugan.

"H-how can this be?" Naruto stuttered

"I don't know but maybe the Hokage will have some answers." Kakashi answered. "Naruto put you head band back the way it was, we're leaving right now."

XXXXXXX

(Author Notes) Alright this is my first FanFic and I hope you enjoy, and if you don't well that's your problem.

(More Author Notes) A lot of people have asked how Naruto could see while looking through his headband. Well do this take think peace of cloth like a tee shirt and hold it up to the light, I am sure you will be able to see through it too.


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer] I don't not own or claim any rights or ownership to anything Naruto. But if Kishimoto Masashi wants to give me some rights that would be cool.

(Author Notes) I have already written quite a bit of this story and plan to update it on a regular basis. If you like it please encourage me too write more, I sometimes have a problem with procrastination.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio of ninja left the hospital heading for the Hokage Tower. Naruto was so confused, His eyes look almost exactly like Neji or Hinata's. But how could that be unless he had had a family member that was a Hyuuga. Now that he thought about it, it was not impossible his mother or father could have been a Hyuuga. But it was still too much to take in all at once.

They reached the tower and Kakashi requested rather forcefully to see the Hokage right away.

"You have good timing she just got out of a meeting." After saying that Shizune lead them to Lady Tsunade.

Looking up from some paper Tsunade watched as Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune and finally a nervous looking Naruto entered here office.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted as usual.

Sakura bowed then stood next to Kakashi. Shizune took her place beside Tsunade, and Naruto did something very odd for him, he stood over in a corner and crossed his arms. She could not tell if the look on his face was anger or if he was contemplating.

"So what is this about?" Tsunade demanded.

Kakashi replied. "I'm sure you have read Yamato's report on the Heaven and Earth bridge mission by now."

"Yes of course I have."

"Well it seems that there have been some unexpected consequences have occurred.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Tsunade asked warily.

"Well I don't really know about it myself but Naruto should tell you the rest since this is mostly about him." Every eye turned to look at Naruto who had hung his head and said in a sad sigh. "Do I have to?" Both Sakura and Tsunade quickly said "Yes!"

Naruto then retold the entire tale to Tsunade who listened intently not asking any questions, which made Naruto feel just a little better about the whole situation. Naruto ended the story with the reluctant removal of his makeshift eye cover which of course cued astonished gasps from Shizune and Tsunade.

"This is allot to take in. I'm sure its even harder for you." Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair. An idea kept on popping into the Hokage's mind while Naruto was telling his story.

"Sakura!" Tsunade barked making the pink hair koniochi jump. "Would you say that with the speed that Naruto moved that he was almost a orange and _yellow flash_." Although she asked the question of Sakura, Tsunade was looking directly at Kakashi when she spoke.

"Well-" Sakura started but was quickly cut off by a wide eye Kakashi.

"NO!? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" This statment confused the majority of the room.

"Yes I am, I want you to gather some of your teachers old weapons and test my theory. Take Naruto to a quiet training ground and once you come back we might have some more answers." Kakashi nodded.

"Go do that now. Naruto you don't have to understand what's going on just shut up and listen to Kakashi." Tsunade commanded, waggling a finger at the boy.

Kakashi led a bewildered demon vessel from the office, as Tsunade barked some more orders.

"Sakura gather two teams of ANBU and send them to me immediately!" she said pointing to the door. Sakura quickly left to complete her task.

"Shizune go find that pervert Jiariya. I don't care how you do it message him, track him down, or advertise mixed bathing at the hot springs, just get him here!"

Tsunade rubbed her temple as Shizune left. As soon as the door closed two teams of four ninja wearing animal masks appeared in puffs of smoke kneeling in front of the desk of the Hokage.

Tsunade still rubbing her temple sighed but did not even look up she simply pointed and shouted.

"You four!" she pointed to the group on her left. "Your new mission is to guard Naruto for the next week. Protect him from any harm and any overly prying eyes, but don't be obvious about it. Now go. The group on the left nodded held up two fingers focused some chakra and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You two!" Pointing viciously to the two ANBU in the middle of the remaining team. "Escort Hiashi Hyuuga here as soon as possible."

Now pointing to the one on the right. "You! Go help Shizune, do whatever she asks of you."

"And You!" she sighed pointing to the last ANBU on the left. "Go get me some sake a lot of sake." She finished finger still pointing limply. With a quick bow the ANBU all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade laid her head down at the desk and thought. _'Why does my life have to be so complicated?_'

* * *

Over at Hyuuga manor.

Hiashi Hyuuga hated being wrong. He hated even more to admit that he was wrong. But that is what he found himself doing, he was admitting to himself that he was wrong. He was wrong about his own daughter Hinata. For a very long time now he had viewed her as weak, an attribute that would never be allowed for the Heiress to the Hyuuga name; she was a burden.

Never the less she had changed. Hiashi was stunned by a seemingly sudden shift in power, skill and grace. He did not even recognize her changing, until one day he saw her sparing and standing her ground against her cousin, who was a genius in the Hyuuga arts.

She was still as quite and shy as she had ever been, but it that was not necessarily a problem for a leader to be reserved. As long as her timid nature did not interfere with making correct decisions. Yes, Hiashi could see in Hinata the qualities and skills that would make her the next head of the Hyuuga clan.

But it was very unlikely that he would ever admit this to anyone but himself.

Hiashi contented himself drinking some tea and watch his two daughters spar in the courtyard. Hiashi cursed himself, having now seen Hinata's skills against her cousin and also in her second Chunin exams as she defeated opponents that looked much more intimidating than Hinata could ever hope to become. It was quite a remarkable sight to see the young girl smack down a Grass village ninja more then twice her size.

Hinata and Hanabi sparred with Hanabi's fiery nature giving everything she had into the fight, and Hinata smoothly sliding through her stances and attacks. Almost effortlessly countering every blow. Only going on the counter attack when her sister pushed too hard and became unbalancing, leaving herself wide open. Hinata was not one to enjoy combat, she did not like hurting people even enemies. She did however enjoy victory and success she would do what was needed inorder to achieve that goal.

Hiashi stood up having finished his tea. His daughters looked over at him and straitened out of their combat stances, they both turn to him and bowed.

"Hinata very good, your speed can always use some more work."

"Y-yes father."

"Hanabi you keep getting impatient, overextending yourself destroying your entire form."

"Yes father" Hanabi replied glumly.

Just as Hiashi turned to leave a servant came forward bowing. "Lord Hiashi two members of ANBU have requested a meeting with you immediately."

"It seems I have to go. I hopefully should be back before dinner. Neji should be back soon I want you both to work on your forms with him. Keep working hard do your clan proud."

"Yes Father." They both said bowing to their father as he left.

Hanabi turned to her sister. "Come on you weakling I'm not done with you yet." She said, as she crouched in a defensive stance. Hinata just smiled activated her Byakugan and stepped into her attack.

Outside Hiashi meet with the two members of ANBU. "Lord Hiashi the Hokage requests your presence immediately."

"What is going on? Why does the Hokage need me right now?"

"Forgive us Lord Hiashi we do not know why you are requested. Our orders are to escort you to the Hokage as soon as possible."

Hiashi nodded. _'I don't know if I like this,'_ He thought. "Lead on." He finally replied.

* * *

"Naruto go to the training ground that the team always uses. I will meet you there, I won't be late." Kakashi said to his student.

Naruto did not know if he could handle the idea of Kakashi not being late. But he agreed and headed toward the normal training grounds. This entire situation was so very confusing to him.

He did not know if he liked the idea of having the Byakugan. The blond laughed to himself he was feeling like Shikamaru because whole thing was far too troublesome. Well maybe this was not all bad this could lead to finding out who his parents were. He lost himself in his thoughts as he jumped along roof tops on his way to the training ground.

Naruto arrived and was amazed to find that Kakashi was already there. "Alright lets get started." Kakashi said and reached into a small bag he had with him.

Naruto watched from behind his head band as Kakashi pulled out some odd looking three pronged Kunai.

"Where did you get those?" Naruto asked

"Did you not listen the Hokage?"

"What?"

"About shutting up and listening."

"But."

"No buts. Just listen."

Naruto crossed his arms, this was getting far to troublesome.

"Alright take these Kunai and run some chakra though them."

Naruto grabbed the funny looking three pronged kunai that had some strange looking markings on them, but he focus his chakra and ran it into the blades.

"Alright good now throw one in each direction. You know South, North, West, East." Kakashi said, waveing a finger around.

"Kakashi Sensei what is this all a-" But Naruto was cut off.

"Ehh, just shut up and throw them don't throw them too far though."

Naruto frowned and casually threw the blade a good distance but could still see it. As soon as the kunai landed an odd feeling took over Naruto, it was like every hair on his body was static electrically pulled to the blade sticking out of the ground. With a puzzled look Naruto turned and threw the other kunai. Naruto knew where each blade fell it was an odd feeling.

"Ok now your going after bells again." Naruto looked at Kakashi who was holding up a fistful of little silver bells. "Get them before they touch the ground."

After saying that Kakashi sent one silver bell jingling away from them. Just as Naruto took his first step after the bell he felt the sensation of being pulled in the direction he wanted to go, he easily over took the shimmering bell almost instantly and effortlessly caught it. "Whoa." Naruto said looking at the little bell in his palm, then looked up and saw Kakashi smile and chuck another bell in the opposite direction. Naruto had more distance to cover in order to get the bell before it landed. Chasing it down the new feeling pulling him as he ran causing him to go even faster than he imagined possible. He got to the bell and caught it and looked around and saw Kakashi throw two bells on either side of him. Naruto raced to intercept them. Running and caught one bell turning to the other he saw Kakashi throw more bells. Naruto concentrated and the pulling sensation grew stronger causing him to move even faster.

It was amazing, but he was quickly becoming winded even with his legendary stamina. Naruto however caught every bell that Kakashi threw no matter how fast, shoving the bells in his pockets as he ran.

With the last bell Kakashi threw it with all his might in the opposite direction. Moving as fast as could he was pulled to his target slowly closing the distance. Just as Naruto was about to grab the bell, the pulling

sensation left him and he instantly slowed down. This unbalanced him and he toppled forward and face planted skidding across the grass the bell jingling as it hit the ground ten yards ahead of him.

"Ouch." Naruto whined spitting out grass as he pulled himself out of the dirt. Sitting up sputtering and spitting out more grass.

"Well that was interesting, and it seems to have answered quite a few questions." Kakashi said walking past him and picked up the stray bell. leaving Naruto just as if not more confused, there were no answers to any questions he had. Just leaving him with and more.

"What answers? What is going on?!?"

Naruto's teacher looked down and him smiling with both eyes, his Sharingan out for behind his headband.

"Well for starters it explains why I could never copy the fourth's technique."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. It's all going to be explained. Come on get up were going back to the Hokage."

Naruto sat there waved weakly at Kakashi. "Can you give me a few minutes? That really took allot out of me." He said very winded.

"Fine but don't take too long. I want to get back as soon as possible."

Naruto nodded. They both waited there as he caught his breath and Kakashi replace his headband over his eye. Naruto looked at Kakashi and said.

"You know I think my eyes might have adjusted to the sunlight, I could take off my headband now.

"No." Kakashi said neutrally. "Just keep it on for now I don't want any more people knowing about your eyes lets try to keep them secret. Now get up and go get the four kunai. I want you to keep them with you from now on. Come along lets head back." With that the started walking back to the Hokage tower,

* * *

Hiashi stepped into the Hokage's office and sat down in front of a very distraught looking Lady Tsunade. He never actually like Tsunade very much too pushy and quick tempered. Hiashi could not however argue with her skill or medical knowledge. Every skill she had, she used to protect and serve the village. She was a great kunoichi and a good Hokage. Even though he did not always agree with her he still respected her.

"How are you today Lady Hokage? How can I assist you?" He asked as Tsunade raised her head from her hands.

"Hiashi thank you very much for coming on such short notice. I hope that this has not inconvenienced you in any way."

"No, of course not Lady Hokage, but I am curious why I was needed so quick notice."

"Yes before I tell you may I offer you some sake." She said gesturing to some placed beside her.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure you may need some? I know that I have certainly needed some."

Hiashi was cautious Tsunade was not being her usual pushy self. Some thing was certainly amiss here.

"I have found out some things of interest that you need to be aware about." Tsunade took a deep breath and sighed. "There has been found a certain person outside the Hyuuga clan that possesses the Byakugan."

"What!?!" Hiashi yelled standing up and knocking the chair over. "Who? Where is this person?!"

"Sit down." Tsunade said calmly.

Hiashi ignored the command and started pacing in front of her desk. "It was the Land of lightning wasn't it? The village hidden in the clouds have always been after us, even kidnapping my daughter." He said thumping his chest with his fist.

"Hiashi! Calm yourself and sit down." The Hokage ordered standing up hands on her desk. "Its not as bad as you are thinking. Now Sit down!"

They both looked at each other. Hiashi centered himself, picked up his chair and sat back down.

"Forgive me Lady Hokage but I'm sure that you can imagine how troubling this is to me."

"Yes I am sure it is, But the young man that possesses the Byakugan is no threat to village or the Hyuuga clan. In fact he has been protecting this village for quite some time now."

"If he has been protecting the village how is it that you had no knowledge of him? Is he a member of ROOT?"

Tsunade sat back and looked at Hiashi sizing him up.

"Before I continue let me say I have great faith in the boy, and I want to know if I can expect the Hyuuga clan's assistance with the boy."

Hiashi certainly did not like the situation he found himself in. He was quickly trying to weight the pros and cons, but then he had a thought.

"If you need assistance with the boy I will do so but I will not agree to train him, at least not until I have found out more about this."

"Very well any help will make this situation less of a headache then it already is." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Alright then." Hiashi said taking the initiative. "This person what is his name, Who is-" But was cut of at the sound of the door opening and the masked face of Kakashi poked his head in.

"Yo." he said, stepping into the room.

"Ah Kakashi how did it go?"

"Its just as you suspected, he's just as fast. Even with the Sharingan I had trouble keeping up with him. This also explains why I was never able to copy his technique." Kakashi said.

"Lady Hokage, I must ask can't this wait?" Hiashi interjected.

"Not to worry Kakashi is actually helping with the situation. Well Kakashi don't just stand there come and sit down, and Naruto get in her and stand beside my desk."

Hiashi watched as Naruto entered the room head down and his arms crossed. Hiashi also found it very odd that Naruto's head band was covering his eyes. Naruto stood beside the Hokage's desk looking sad, tired, and annoyed all at the same time.

"Naruto stand up strait." Tsunade ordered. Naruto straitened up his head still down. "Now take off your head band and look at Lord Hiashi." With a sigh Naruto pulled the head band

away from his eyes and off his head. Looking up and opening his eyes staring down at the seated form of Hiashi Hyuuga.

To say that Hiashi was shocked would be an understatement, he was so surprised he twitched back in his chair causing it to tip backwards spilling the head of the Hyuuga clan onto the floor.

_'His eyes!'_ Hiashi thought. Staring up at him was a pair of light blue pupil less eyes, the eyes of the Byakugan.

"How is this possible?" Hiashi quickly asked picking himself off the ground. "I've seen this boy many times before, his eyes were never this way."

Tsunade was quite enjoying the Hyuuga's reaction.

"Are you sure you don't some sake now?" She said with a smile. "There have been some recent changes with Naruto and for some reason this trait has been suppressed until now." Hiashi was giving Tsunade a look of total confusion, a look which very very rarely appeared on his face.

"Alright it looks like I will have to start at the top, and revile a lot of secrets. What I am about to say is not to leave this room unless I give permission otherwise."

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "There was a man that had the ability to manipulate his chakra in a way that would give him increased speed. This caused him to be able to easily move faster then your average shinobi. Those odd Kunai Kakashi gave you, those were his. Now I'm not exactly sure how the technique worked but I can make an educated guess. Some how he was able to link the blades to his chakra and with some sort of signals always knew where they were. Also using these blades making a shape with them in the ground, he could make a field or power area within that shape. So if he connected two of the blades in a line he could move at extreme speeds up and down that line, three blades increased speeds within that triangle, four blades a square, and so on. This man was known as the Yellow Flash. He later became the Fourth Hokage. He was your father Naruto."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be beyond shock, Naruto felt like he punched in the face, his legs went weak and he almost fell over. "W-what." He stammered.

"The fourth Hokage was your father." Tsunade replied.

"Wha- H- wh- why was this kept from me, How long have you known?" Naruto tripped over his words. Tsunade was sure that he would be screaming if he was not so utterly stunned and confused.

"I am one of the few people that knows. I have know since the first few days of your birth. The reason this has been such a well kept secret was for your protection. There was already people in the village that wanted to kill you, the number of people that wished for your death would greatly increase if it was leaked that you were the son of the Yellow Flash he just had too many enemies."

Naruto looked around the room for a few seconds obviously exasperated.

"Aarrrrhhhgg!!" Naruto growled and sitting down on the ground and holding the sides of his head. "This is so confusing, there is too much going on today I'm gonna go crazy!"

Tsunade sighed. "Yes well you just sit there try not to think to hard." Despite her harsh words Tsunade could not help but feel sorry for Naruto, this had to be very hard for him.

Kakashi seated next to Hiashi seemed to be the only person in the room that was not flabbergasted by the situation.

"Well this is very interesting." Kakashi said his eye the only thing visible showing he was smiling. "If the fourth is Naruto's father that explains why he is able to perform the fourth's technique, and why I never could; even though I tried many time to copy it. It has to be a blood line limit. Although I do feel rather stupid for not seeing how similar they are."

"Hmmmm interesting." Hiashi spoke up. "This situation has become far too impossible." Hiashi sighed "He also has the Byakugan I have never heard of a person having two kekkei genkai."

"Your right Hiashi." Tsunade agreed. "In all my medical knowledge I have never heard of any case of double kekkei genkai. I know that is has been tried before. I have run across medical histories where two clans each possessing a blood line limit would marry two of their members together hoping for the merger would cause any children born to have both kekkei genkai. But It would never work out as planned the children born would get either the fathers or mothers kekkei genkai, never both. For example the first child to be born would have the father's blood limit, then the next child born to the couple would only have the mother's. For Naruto to have a double Kekkei genkai is a rarity indeed. As you said Hiashi we have found ourselves in quite the impossible situation."

Kakashi, Tsunade and Hiashi turned to look Naruto still sitting on the floor.

"What I want to know is who his mother was, that information I don't even know." Tsunade said.

"That's where I can take a guess at who she might have been. A distant branch member of the Hyuuga clan was a member of ANBU and if I can remember correctly she was part of the Fourth Hokage's personal guard. Since I am head of the clan I try to keep up with information on all of its members. I think her name was Uzuki. She was found dead after the Nine-tailed fox's attack on the village. I can remember rumors going around about her, that even for an ANBU member She was not seen very often. It was reported that she was on 24/7 guard over the Hokage. I also remember that she was not entirely liked not even among the branch families, some thing about her mother marrying into the clan which is not entirely looked well on in our clan. I can not be certain but if I had to guess I would bet that Uzuki Hyuuga is Naruto Uzumaki's mother."

Naruto looked up eyes studying Hiashi. A small half smile pulled at one side of his face before quickly disappearing as he put his head back down. The room stayed quite for a few minutes as every one mulled over the new information they learned.

"Right." Tsunade said standing up. "Naruto your not staying alone tonight. Kakashi take Naruto back to his place and pack what he will need for three days away. I want you back in fifteen minutes. Once you get back Lord Hiashi will provide you with some accommodations for the night."

Naruto did not even move as he sat on the ground arms crossed.

"Come on Naruto." Kakashi said in his usual drawl. "Lets get this done quickly. Put your headband back on and lets go."

Naruto finally stirred getting up wrapping his head band around his eyes and walking out of the room.

* * *

Hiashi watched as Naruto left the room. When Naruto exited Hiashi turned back facing Tsunade. "I must say Lady Hokage, when you called me in I never expected this."

"Yes, I can understand what you mean. If I am having trouble absorbing all of this information, I can't imagine what it must be like for Naruto."

"I see what you mean. I will see that the boy is cared for, I assume that you wish his presence and newfound eyes to remain as secret as possible. "

"That's what I would wish but I know that if someone does find out about what new changes Naruto has gone thought it would spread through the village like wild fire. So in order to slow the Rumor Mill, you can tell the elders of your clan council about Naruto's situation. Obviously his presence would raise questions, but you are not to tell who his parents are. Not even who you think his mother is I don't want people putting two and two together. From there instruct them to just tell the rest of the clan that Naruto will be under observation by the Hyuuga clan. This should hopefully slow the spread of news because who better to keep an eye on somebody than the Hyuuga clan." Tsunade Sighed. "I also understand that because of what Naruto is that some of your elders might be less then thrilled about the situation. I am prepared to send some ANBU with in case their skills are needed."

Hiashi groaned. "I understand how twisted this has become and if not handled properly ANBU might prove necessary. I pray that they are not needed, so thank you for the offer but I believe I can handle the situation. In fact if any ANBU are present that make more problems than it prevents."

"I can see your logic Lord Hiashi." Tsunade said. Hiashi could not help but hear how a formal tone was back in the Hokage's voice.

"But let me explain how I feel. I care greatly about the boy. I did not lie when I told you he has been protecting the Village for quite sometime, he has been protecting the Leaf Village since the day he was born. His life has been so far away from normal that I believe that if anyone but him were to experience what he has gone though they would be in a padded room. I know I would have lost my mind if I had been put though what he has gone though."

"I understand what you mean Lady Hokage. I have seen first hand how much the boy is loathed. I however do not hate him. If he was the Demon or was being controlled by it something would have happened by now. Naruto is one of the reasons that relations between the main and branch families has improved slightly. I have yet to thank him for influencing my nephew in letting go of his hate and bitterness."

Tsunade smiled "Well that's good to hear. But let me make this clear to you. There will be dire consequences if Naruto is mistreated, if anyone thinks about putting any more seals on him they will regret it. He already has one seal too many, if any one tries to put more on him I will see that individual and any involved ruined and then I will personal see to it that they will wish they were never born." Tsunade said coldly. "On top of that whoever leaks too much information I will charge with treason."

Hiashi sighed. "Lady Hokage this is a lot to deal with, but I can handle this. I will take care of him for the time being, making sure this remains as secret as possible."

Tsunade smiled at the Hyuuga leader. "Thank you very much Lord Hiashi. Now if you will excuse me I need to check on other matters. Please remain here untill Naruto gets back."

"Yes, of course good day Lady Hokage." After that Tsunade left the room to look for Sakura and Shizune

XXXXXXX

(Author Notes) That's it for now give me a few days or so to update the next chapter. Why not just post what you have written now you ask? Answer. Because I am evil like that.


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer] I don't not own or claim any rights or ownership to anything Naruto. But if Kishimoto Masashi wants to give me some rights that would be cool.

(Author Notes) I put this chapter out earlier than I expected because for some reason the last two chapters that I updated came out with half the chapter in italics.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi did not have to wait long before Kakashi and Naruto returned. The boy stepped into the room with his backpack strapped on and looking very depressed.

Hiashi led Naruto and Kakashi back to the Hyuuga compound which a few miles away from the village center. They walked in silence, the sun was getting low in the sky as the made it to the gates of the Hyuuga compound. The two branch family guards on either side of the gate bowed to Hiashi as he approached.

Stopping at the entrance Hiashi pointed to one of the guards "Go assemble the elders for an emergency council meeting." he said in a commanding voice. The guard gave a worried look and quickly jogged off to complete the task. Hiashi turned to Kakashi. "Thank your for coming this far I will take care of Naruto, you may go."

"Ok I have some things I need to do. Naruto take care of yourself." Kakashi smiled and held up one hand in a lazy wave and with a puff of smoke was gone.

* * *

Naruto followed Hiashi into the Hyuuga compound, it seemed to be a miniature village. Houses were placed on either side of a main causeway, they even passed a small bakery. Not very many people were out in the street, but those that were bowed to Hiashi and sent odd or even angry looks at Naruto with their white eyes.

He just walked behind Hiashi keeping his head down as Hiashi confidently walked to the head house manor.

The Hyuuga manor itself was an impressive structure. It was a large two storied square building complete with a small white wall surrounding the outer perimeter of the grounds . Even inside the walls was another fenced in area attached to the side of the manor, and this is where Hiashi led Naruto. He took Naruto to a side entrance though a steel gate and into a beautiful enclosed garden, Complete with white stone paths with willow tree overhanging a koi fish pond in the center.

Naruto was guided to a small stone bench near the pond "Stay here for the time being I will return as quickly as I can." Hiashi commanded.

Hiashi was walking away and almost did not hear Naruto mumble. "Yes sir."

The head Hyuuga quickly walked through the garden and into the house passing through a training room lined with swords and other weapons. The Hyuuga manor was set up like a big 'O'. A large court yard in the center. You could access each major portion of the house from this court yard. Neji, Hinata and Hanabi were busy sparring in court yard as Hiashi passed by. "There is a man in the garden he is not to be disturbed." He commanded not looking at the three. Hiashi ignored the confirmations as he passed to the main entrance and continued to the clan meeting hall.

* * *

The Hyuuga meeting hall was separated into two parts, the public meeting chambers which was lightly colored and richly decorated. This chamber was where the clan held meeting and the rare trial. The other section was a not known to many in the clan. It was the subterranean secret council chamber. Hiashi walked to be back of the public meeting chamber and opened a small door and into a room that held the clan records. Scrolls and books where on the shelves in the room, and in the corner of the room Hiashi pushed on a shelf which slid out of the way revealing a darkened stairway.

The secret council chamber was not where you would imagine the prestigious Hyuuga clan to meet. Grey block stone walls with torches bracketed to them gave the room a very archaic look. A large circular stone table dominated the room with the elders already seated around it talking quietly among themselves. The murmur quieted as Hiashi entered and took his seat in a finely carved high backed chair.

"We are all here, now tell us why have you called this meeting." Asked one elder.

Because the main branch of the Hyuuga clan was so small not every elder was a main branch family member. Other elders from the branch family where on the council because they. _'understood their place in the clan.'_

Hiashi sighed. _'Best to get this done as quickly as possible.'_ He thought.

"A young man born outside of the Hyuuga clan has been found to have our kekkei genkai."

After that statement the quite in the room was shattered every elder asking questions some standing up his own voice trying to be heard. Hiashi raised his hands and after a few moments order was restored.

"I understand your concern, believe me. However please let me finish explaining before we can discuss what to do about this."

The elders seemed to be of mixed minds some stared at Hiashi as if they were trying to read his mind, others looked around, while some nodded.

"This young man was born in the leaf village but his eyes seemed normal. for some reason his Byakugan was suppressed or concealed, it has just last night been awakened. In addition to the Byakugan he also has a second kekkei genkai that was revealed."

With this new information a murmur came from the elders seated round the table, as some gasped and others mumbled but no one spoke up.

"The Second Kekkei genkai is a unique was to manipulate chakra giving him enhanced speed. He can use this ability to move in a similar way of the Fourth Hokage's famous and feared technique."

_'Not quite similar as exactly like the fourth's technique._' Hiashi thought, but he did not want to say that.

"I Have been ordered by the Hokage to supervise and protect the boy, but beyond keeping an eye on him I do not know what to do."

Hiashi then sat back showing that the elders were allowed to speak.

One elder immediately spoke up. "The Hokage has no right to interfere in clan matters, we should seal him as soon as possible."

"The Hokage said that any attempt to do so would result in dire consequences. Since he was not born into the clan and for other reasons we do not have much power over him, what you suggest would be political suicide." Hiashi countered. "Lady Tsunade did not even have to alert us to this development."

"We must protect our blood line we may have to remove the boy." Many of the elders were shocked even at the suggestion. The man that suggested it was an arrogant main family member named Hiroshi.

Hiashi stared venomously. "Have you lost your sanity? That is not how the Hyuuga clan conducts itself, and besides Tsunade is not a idiot. We would be lucky to escape with our lives if we did what you suggest."

"We cannot do nothing! What do you suggest?" Hiroshi spat back.

Order was threatening to dissolve as Hiashi and Hiroshi stared down at each other and other elders mumbled agreement or disgust with Hiroshi.

"Please please my friends." An elder named Seiji spoke up. Seiji was a very well respected member of the branch family. He had been on the council longer then anyone else. Even if he was from the branch family he was highly respected for his wisdom and unshaken devotion to the clan. When Seiji spoke people listened, which was not very often he was easily the oldest person in the room.

"I agree this is a very troubling situation if not handled properly it could destroy us. I feel that we need more information in order to make a proper choice. Hiashi please tell us who his parents are."

Hiashi sighed knowing where this was going. "I'm sorry elder. beyond saying that both his parents are dead, I cannot by order of the Hokage tell their names."

Seiji frowned. "I see. But if he was born in this village surely you can tell us the young man's name."

This was the part Hiashi was dreading. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

The council was in an uproar every elder except Hiashi and Seiji were standing yelling. "That Demon child." one elder screamed.

Another elder shouted. "I agree with Hiroshi we must stop this leak in our clan."

Hiashi could not stop the council even if he wanted, he chose to wait, yelling himself hoarse would solve nothing. He would restore order after this initial shock was over.

Seiji seated across from Hiashi had his hands folded near his face eyes closed. a few minutes passed as the elders yelled among themselves from what you could hear it was not very positive. They had not quieted much so Hiashi decided that he needed to take control before this got out of hand. But before he could speak Seiji yelled "SILENCE."

Seiji's voice carried over the mayhem quieting the elders. Hiashi was surprised and impressed that such a commanding voice came from the old man.

"You all disgrace yourselves! This is a council not a mob! Now it is alarming that the new wielder of the Byakugan is the same young man that holds the Nine-tailed demon fox caged inside him. But this is not as bad as you make it out to be. After all the Kazekage of the sand village holds a demon inside him and I don't think he would be given that position if he were considered a threat." Seiji was about to continue when

Hiroshi interrupted. "The Kazekage is a Jinchuriki how do you know this?"

"You do not live as long as I have without developing a gossip chain." Seiji smiled adding more wrinkles to his face. "Anyway, so I can say with some confidence that the village will not be destroyed by the Kyuubi as long as Naruto wishes to protect it."

Hiashi looked around mixed expressions on the elders, it seemed not all of them agreed with Seiji and some appeared uncertain.

Seiji continued "Over looking the Kyuubi, Naruto is an excellent shinobi he defeated our Neji in the final round of the chuunin exams three years ago. He has spent the last two and a half years training with one of the legendary sannin, and if you believe half of the rumors about the boy it seems that he has become quite the powerful ninja."

"Why are you telling us this. Every thing you have said just makes it that much harder to control and contain him." Hiroshi said worry creeping into his voice, many of the other elders nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I see you point." Seiji agreed. "But I believe our outlook on this situation is entirely wrong. You all are looking like this is a curse that has fallen on the Hyuuga clan."

Many of the elders look at Seiji oddly, how was this not a curse?

"I agree with you we can't allow the Byakugan to leave the clan. We cannot seal him because of who he is and also how the Hokage favors him. Attempting to remove him would be disastrous, even if we did kill him our clan would be ruined, and a failed attempt would be worse."

Seiji paused for a second looking around at the gathered elders. "Instead of a curse this could be a great blessing. If handled properly this could bring great honor to the Hyuuga clan. After all the boy wishes to become Hokage, and with a double kekkei genkai and a little help from this clan he could easily do so. A Hokage loyal to the Hyuuga clan would be a great asset to us."

Hiroshi spoke up. "Yes I agree but we have no way to force him to be loyal to the clan."

Seiji nodded. "What you say is true Hiroshi. We can't _force_ loyalty on the boy, so he must become willingly loyal." Many of the elders looked at Seiji giving him puzzled looks.

"Hiashi in order for us to tie Naruto at the very least I think you should adopt him into your house." Many of the elders gasped, but Hiashi held up his hands calming them.

Hiashi smiled. This old man suggested a radical but in all wisdom a brilliant idea. "Seiji what you suggest shows great wisdom. Naruto has no parents I could adopt him and for the good of the clan I have no problems doing so."

"I'm glad you agree Hiashi." Seiji smiled, but the smile faded and he looked more serious. "But as I said at the very least you should adopt him. In order to ensure his loyalty for the good of the clan we should arrange a marriage between Naruto and your daughter Hinata."

No one in the room saw that coming. The elders were so surprised no one spoke the room was silent. Seiji seemed quite pleased with himself, obviously their reaction or lack of reaction amused him.

Hiashi finally regained his composure, slowly standing up. "What?" he snapped

Before Hiashi could continue Seiji spoke up. "Please Hiashi hear me out. This is just a suggestion, but think of what this could mean. This would ensure loyalty and keep the Byakugan in the clan. Think of what this would mean. Hinata would still be head of the clan, and if Naruto becomes Hokage imagine what power that would give us."

Hiashi did not know what to think. He did not want to involve Hinata in this but he did see the wisdom behind what Seiji said. Then Hiroshi shocked those gathered once again.

"I agree with Seiji." The elders turned their wide eyes to Hiroshi. "If we ignore Naruto's _problems_ and we play our cards right not only will this give us great political power but has the potential to empower our blood line. I have never heard of a double kekkei genkai but if he has the possibility to pass it to any children Hinata may have. In several generations the Hyuuga clan could be the most powerful and feared clan ever."

Hiashi did not want to think about Hinata having any children and he certainly did to want Hiroshi speaking about it. The man was obviously obsessed with power, and the elders seemed to be treating his daughter like a bargaining chip Hiashi ran his hands though his hair.

"I will consider you suggestion for Hinata. I will also start legal preparations for an adoption of Naruto as soon as possible. For now though we shall end this council meeting. I have told all I have to say, and you have given me much to think about. In closing the only thing that may be reveled to the rest of the clan is that I am keeping Naruto under observation by order of the Hokage, do not tell anyone any reason beside that." Hiashi then stood up and walked out of the council chamber and back home.

* * *

Naruto lay on his back on the stone bench in the Hyuuga garden his head resting on his backpack. He had his hands over his eyes even as well as the headband on trying to sort out his thoughts of the day. Every thing was so very confusing, he thought his life had been complicated before. Things were happening too fast he could not make sense any of it. Naruto wished that things could go back to the way they were.

Naruto's thoughts were disturbed when he heard a crunch of stones coming towards him. Naruto took his hands away from his eyes. He could not see very well because the sun was setting and there was not enough light coming though his headband, but he still could still make out the white clothed Hiashi standing over him.

Hiashi looked down at Naruto and felt pity for him Hiashi could not guess what he was going though. "Please get up Naruto. You will be staying in my house. We always have a guest room prepared for unexpected visitors, you will be staying there." Naruto nodded and sat up wordlessly. "Oh and you may take you headband off when you are in my house the secret of your eyes will stay a secret when you are here." pulling the headband up and off his head he stuffed it in his bag.

Hiashi led Naruto into the house up some stairs slid open a door. The guest room was simple white walls a futon folded in the corner. "Thank you sir." Naruto said mumbled

"We are a little late so I will have some food brought up to you."

* * *

Hiashi left the young blond and went down to the family dinning room, The Hyuuga manor had two dinning rooms one small and close to the kitchen, So many thoughts of emotions were jumbled up in the Hiashi's head, and being the head of the Hyuuga clan did not help any. He did not know what to do, This was so unexpected even with the Hyuuga clan's amazing eyes there was no possible way to have seen this coming. These unexpected events lead to a very unpredictable future not just for his family or his clan, but for the entire leaf village and maybe the entire world.

Hiashi sat down at the place reserved for him at the table, Hinata, Hinabi, and Neji were already finished eating. Hiashi had a feeling that the reason they were still seated were because of him, after all he did not leave in his traditional fashion.

"Is some wrong Lord Hiashi?" Neji asked.

Hiashi could have kicked himself. Hiashi was not in the state of mind to hide his thoughts or emotions from anyone, especially his own family which were trained in reading external expressions inorder to reveal internal thoughts.

Hiashi looked at the three seated near him concern showing of their faces. Hiashi closed his eyes and thought fast, he had to decide fast what to reveal. He did not want to let too many secrets out too fast. Hiashi needed to contain the speed of reveled information not just for his family but for Naruto as well. He did not want to spread the headache this turned out to be, and Naruto was under too much stress already. No, misery was not accepting guests, to take this slow would be the best way and not spread the pain.

Hiashi opened his eyes looked at each of them and said. "I have had an:" He paused. "Interesting day." Hiashi had much better control of himself confidence filling him again

"The person in the garden I ordered to be left alone is Naruto Uzumaki, he will be staying with us for a while." A smile tugged at the corners of Hiashi's mouth, amused by the reactions of his nephew and daughters. Neji had both eyebrows raised, if he only knew more. It was not easy to surprise Neji. Hiashi was tempted to say more just to see his nephew shock. Hanabi wore a smirk one eyebrow raised, this could be many things some of them being interest or mischief. However one look at Hinata's face and you could make a good translation of Hanabi's expression. Hanabi knew something that her father did not know, but one look at Hinata's widened eyes and red face this unknown information was his. Hanabi's smirk was infectious quickly showing up on Hiashi's face as he looked at both his daughters. This could turn out to be very interesting.

* * *

Hinata tripped over he own feet as she walked to the guest room where Naruto was. Hinata silently cursed herself, she would not distract herself and spill Naruto's food, and why did her father have to order her to take Naruto food. She did not mind taking food to him, but Naruto being in her house was so unexpected.

Hinata knew there was something else going on. Why was Naruto here, and what was this note that father added to the tray of food? So many questions and she was so flustered that she could not even begin to answer any.

Hinata groaned, she had seen Naruto only once since his return. Fainting was not the first thing she had planned to do when he got back. Hinata mentally kicked herself, she had not only fainted she fainted twice.

Hinata stopped at Naruto's door took a few breaths to calm herself before she spoke.

"N-Naruto its Hinata, I brought you some food."

"Thank you Hinata, please leave it at the door I'll get it later." Naruto replied.

This was strangely the last thing Hinata expected. She was more prepared for Naruto to fling aside the door and diving into the food, or well anything, but this. Naruto did not sound like himself. The voice was Naruto but Hinata had never heard his voice sound so sad. There was no energy in his voice, no up beat tone, nothing like the normal the way he spoke.

"O-ok Naruto I'll just leave this out here." As Hinata set the food tray on the floor she clenched her teeth and tightly shut her eyes. Why was she such a coward that she could not ask what was going on. Hinata got up and walked slowly to her room to find a place to sit and think.

* * *

Hinata lay in her bed thinking, something was terribly wrong but she did not know what. She has so many ideas about what it could be but could not put a finger on it. The Hyuuga heiress tried in vain to solve the puzzle.

_'Why is Naruto here_.' She thought.

She could not find any answers. Is Naruto in trouble, no that does not seem right. Why would be in trouble, and even if he was why would the bring him here.

Did some thing happen to him. Oh no did some one die? No that does not seem right there would be no reason to bring him here if that happened.

For Hinata this was complicated riddle. She was sure that some thing bad had happened to Naruto, but all the possible reasons for him to be sad did not finish with him ending up in her home.

As she pondered it grew dark the sun had set and the full moon shinned. Hinata laid on her bed still thinking going over the same ideas over in her head. Hinata did not bother getting changed into sleep wear she was not getting any rest with her mind so distressed.

From outside her window that over looked the gardens came a faint crunching sound. Some one was walking around on the stone paths, the noise stopped and Hinata got curious. Getting out of her bed Hinata looked out her window. Her heart sank, there was Naruto sitting on a bench his head looking at the ground as his hands were on either side elbows on his knees.

Hinata bit her lower lip deciding if she should do anything. Hinata was torn between her shy nature and the desire to help Naruto, from the way he was acting there had to be some thing wrong. In the end curiosity and the need to help Naruto won, she needed to know what was going on if she had any chance of helping him.

The shy girl slipped open her window and silently climbed out. Leaping from her window sill she quietly landed on the garden wall. Hinata hopped down from the garden wall and crept towards Naruto. Avoiding the stone paths she walked close to the boy of her affection his head still down.

Hinata almost jumped when he spoke.

"Hinata why are you sneaking up on me?" Naruto drawled in a monotone.

"Sneaking?" She squeeked. A little surprised by him having detected her and knowing who she was.

Hinata did not even think about what she was doing. She had been sneaking up on Naruto with out even realizing it. Now she had to think of a good reason fast as to why.

"O-oh well I-I did not want to disturb you." Hinata quickly said.

"Hmm" Naruto grunted.

Hinata recovering from her initial shock remembered why she was here.

"Naruto are you okay? Father said that you would be staying here, but I don't know why."

Naruto sighed and leaned back hands over his eyes "I don't know, things are just so messed up that I am having a hard time know what is going on."

Hinata was just getting more confused. She just felt so worthless, she wanted so bad to help Naruto because now she knew for sure that some thing was wrong. Naruto had no energy in his voice, and he did not seem like he had any strength in him.

"Y-you look tired maybe you should go get some sleep it is a little late."

Naruto gave one bitter sounding laugh and took his hands away from eyes and looked down face hidden in shadow.

"I doubt that I will be getting any sleep tonight, I just came out here to distract myself. I have to thank your dad for giving me the right hand seals."

"Father is teaching you I don't understand." Hinata inquired. Father would never teach some one outside of the clan.

"Hehe, Sorry to confuse you." Naruto laughed with actual life in his voice, but it quickly faded as he continued. "I came out here because there is more things to look at. I did not expect to see you sneaking up on me. Well I need to do the seals again anyway I got distracted. I don't think I care anymore who knows."

"K-knows what," Hinata asked as Naruto began forming seals.

Horse, Tiger, Boar, Rabbit.

Hinata was very confused Naruto did not even look at her when she was in the garden how did he see her when he was looking at the ground.

Ram, Horse, Dog.

Hinata's confusion was destroyed when she recognized those hand seals. She remembered being made to go though those same seals over and over again, practicing on speed drills so she could do them in her sleep.

Rabbit, Tiger, Ram.

Hinata's jaw dropped as she thought of a possible reason why her Father had given Naruto those seal combination. A chill fell on Hinata, there was some thing either impossible or very wrong here.

Boar, Dog, and then finishing in a unique seal with hands folded with one index finger pointed up.

Those were the exact seals to help focus chakra to a persons eyes, but it would be useless to any one that did not have the Byakugan you would just waste chakra. So either the impossible happened of this was not Naruto.

Hinata stepped back into her Gentle Fist defensive stance and activated her Byakugan. She did not need seals to guide her chakra, She could do it instantly without thinking.

Hinata stopped as Naruto or who ever was pretending to be Naruto looked at her. His eyes despite the frightening look of the extra veins and nerves bulging around them, looked sad. Her heart sank as she looked into his eyes, even if this was not Naruto his eyes were filled with so much pain and sadness.

But this _was_ Naruto, with her Byakugan active she knew, there was no trick, no illusion. Hinata's hands dropped as her heart reached her stomach.

What happened The boy that always had a smile and was always was fun and cheerful was gone. Naruto was sad, so very sad. His misery spread to Hinata before she even thought about was she was doing Hinata had sat down beside Naruto placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto what happened what's wrong." All shyness was gone replaced by a gut wrenching feeling, this was wrong Naruto never acted this way, and Hinata hated to see it.

Naruto curled in on himself placing his fists over his face. His breathing grew shallow obviously on the verge of tears.

They spent a few minutes like that as Naruto shook. Hinata did not know what to do to help in the end all she did was rub his back a little.

Naruto eventually sat up with a sniff rubbing his nose. "Thanks Hinata." He said with a weak smile.

"Naruto what's wrong" Hinata pleaded

Naruto look at her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh, just so much has been going on I just don't know if I can put it all together."

"Well l-lets just start with one thing at a time, Ok Naruto?"

Naruto gave a weak smile and nodded.

"What happened with you eyes?"

"Heh I woke up with them like this."

"What?" asked Hinata's face showing confusion.

Naruto paused and looked up at Hinata. 'I can trust her she has always been nice to me.' He thought.

"I guess I should start at the beginning.

Naruto then told Hinata about waking up with a major head ache, he made sure to leave out the details about the Kyuubi. How he decided to visit Kakashi meeting up with Lee on the way, and how he raced Lee moving faster the he had ever done before.

Hinata hung on Naruto's every word, nodding and even gasping at all the correct places in the story. Before Naruto knew it a little of the tension in him fell off. He continued his story with discovering his new eyes and told about the other blood line limit that gave him the ability to manipulate his chakra into speed.

Then finish with the meeting with the Hokage and Hiashi, But made sure that he did not say who his father was.

"I just don't know what to do Hinata." Naruto said looking down at the ground "I just can't think right, there are just too many things going on I don't know what I should be doing."

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto was not expecting this he looking up to see the smiling face of Hinata looking at him.

"I've always thought that you were a very special person, this past day has just proven that you are even more special then any one could have guessed." She said poking her index fingers together.

Naruto just looking at Hinata with a stupid questioning stare.

"I guess I can't really put myself in your position, I know that this has to be very confusing. But you shouldn't let this get you down your too strong for that."

Naruto tilted his head slightly and looked at Hinata's smiling face. Her smile was contagious and it spread to Naruto's. He soon had a smile spreading for ear to ear as the few words of encouragement sunk in.

"Thanks Hinata I needed that." He said. "You always have some way to cheer me up when I am down which is not often. Thank you." Naruto said sincerely.

Hinata flushed from getting so much attention from Naruto she was just glad she could help.

"Your welcome, Naruto it r-really was nothing." she side timidly her courage finally failing her.

Naruto stood up and started to walk away. "Heh yeah well I think I'm gonna hit the hey, thanks again Hinata you really are amazing." Naruto said over his shoulder heading for his room leaving a stunned Hinata sitting on the bench.

'_Naruto thinks I'm amazing._' Hinata thought as she stared off into space as Naruto left.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga head of the prestigious Hyuuga clan of the Leaf Village watched the from an upstairs window in one of the studies of the manor. A sly smile appeared on his face as he watched the exchange between his eldest daughter and the strange boy now in his care. The boy seemed to be quite an enigma, just what to do with him was the question that needed to be answered. Hiashi fought to keep from bursting into laughter, maybe the council was not as daft as he first thought. I seemed like Naruto Uzumaki was destined to be his son. Whether by adoption or perhaps by… other means. Time would tell.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Author Notes) The plot thickens. MuWahahahaha, and for every one out there thinking. _'Yay NaruHina forever'_ I say to you. It won't be that easy, I unlike many writers have a plot for this story. I will admit to this I have two older sisters that have forced me to watch chick flicks. The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, 10 Things I Hate About You, I've seen them all and more. The mental scarring may never go away. So I plan to have an actual romantic story line, as well as action and EXPLOSIONS, Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer] I don't not own or claim any rights or ownership to anything Naruto. But if Kishimoto Masashi wants to give me some rights that would be cool.

(Author Notes) I have heard your pleas, and in my vast wisdom I have seen fit to grant your request. Your Great Malevolent Author bestows upon you this gift…. OK enough of that power trip. Enjoy the next chapter .

XXXXXX

'Drip..Drip'

Naruto found himself once again in the passages of his mind. Taking the familiar steps to the fox's chambers.

'_I wonder where the other passages go to?_' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto turned the corner into the giant room with the cage. There as if almost waiting for him sat the beast, eyes unblinking.

"**HEHE**" The fox laughed. "**Well brat, you seem to have had an interesting day**."

"Hem." Naruto scowled "What do you care you stupid fox the only time you care about what's going on is when it benefits you. Like when you might have a chance of getting out, or making sure I don't die taking you with me."

"**Shut up fool. You should be grateful, with out me you would have been dead many times over**." Snapped the demon.

"Yeah whatever. I was not in danger of dying today, and I'm not letting you out so why do you care?" Naruto said his arms crossed.

"**Well lets just say you have become more interesting then any mortal that I have ever come across**."

Naruto did not know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. But in any case he sent a very contemptuous look at the Kyuubi, and the beast looked back glowing eyes narrowing.

"**Also I could not get any sleep how am I supposed to sleep when your chakra is going haywire**."

"Huh? What is wrong with my chakra?"

"**What**?!" The Kyuubi snarled. "**You have not noticed what has been happening to your chakra? I knew you were both foolish and non observant but you failing to notice this surprises even me**."

"Shut up you stupid fox there have been a lot of things going on today now tell me what is going on with my chakra?"

"**Brat how could you not notice that you could not access the majority of your own chakra? Your massive amounts of chakra (for a mortal) cannot be called forth for reasons even I yet don't understand. When you used your father's speed kekkei genkai and were exhausted afterwards, that should not easily happen to you. Yes, that technique does take a lot of chakra to use but it should not exhaust you that fast**."

Naruto was taken back, this was the most vocal the fox has ever been. The beast had never been helpful. The only other help he got was some chakra, and even that was given grudgingly. The only time they talked they exchanges curses at each other. That was really the only thing they could do to each other. The Kyuubi was a demon after all. The fox would promise death and destruction to Naruto and all he held dear, but Naruto knew the were empty threats. Some times it was even humorous to hear was the beast came up with. The best one so far was, quoted from the Kyuubi.

"**The minute I am freed I will peel you skin from your flesh and then make you watch as I destroy every thing and every one you hold dear, only after I am finished with that will I come back to give you a very slow death.**"

But this situation was nothing like normal (if you could call conversations with a demon normal.) The fox had yet to say he was going to eat him, but had almost seemed much less blood thirsty and even helpful.

"If I did not know better fox I would think you are being nice to me." Naruto said with a grin,

"**Silence before I kill you for your impudence**."

Well there was a death threat, it was comforting in an odd way.

"**I don't care about you, my chakra is tied to yours. Whatever has happened with the seal when it slipped and unsealed you kekkei genkai your chakra was also affected. I don't know if it the seal that is affecting your chakra or it is simply your puny body adjusting to the changes**."

Naruto was concerned about this. "What! Is it stuck like that? Is it going to go back to the way it was? What can I do?"

"**Why ask me? I have no need for human seals, so I know nothing about them**."

"Ha! See I thought you were a thousand year old super powerful demon. Turns out you know nothing stupid fox."

"**SILENCE!!**"the Kyuubi roared with such force that it blasted Naruto out of his mindscape.

* * *

The Kyuubi snuffed in annoyance. Yes this human was interesting. No mortal has even dared insult him but this one did every time they spoke, that took a lot of guts. The Kyuubi could cause panic in grown men from the killing intent that he released just from breathing, and cause heart attacks in those same men when the desire to kill came. Yet this brat stood strait and tall meeting him eye to eye, when most would be on the ground shaking and holding there heads as they shrieked. A very amusing human.

* * *

Naruto woke up after talking to the Nine-tailed fox. "What a grouch stupid fox is so rude." He laughed. Naruto looked outside it was just before dawn the sky was light but the sun hand yet to appear above the horizon. He wanted to get out and do some morning training but did not want to disturb anyone if the other members of the house were not up.

Naruto snapped his fingers as he got an idea of how to check if anyone was up. Going through the seals saying 'Byakugan', Naruto activated his new eyes. He had to admit this new ability was amazing when he had tried them out last night in the garden, when activated it seemed to extend your peripheral vision all the way around you. While active it could not really show great details and was limited to black and white but it did effectively give you eyes in the back of your head.

'_Poor Hyuuga kids they could not get anything past their parents. Not even when there backs were turned_.' Naruto thought and was grateful he did not have any teachers in the academy that were Hyuuga.

Naruto looked at his door and concentrated trying to look through the door. The door faded and he saw the hallway, but it quickly changed back as he looked at the door again.

'_This is harder than I thought_.' the blond concentrated again looking though his door. Each wall or barrier he looked through make it harder to keep control, his vision kept jumping forward and backwards though walls so that when he was looking through three walls it would jump to looking through two or four walls messing up his search pattern. He kept trying to figure out how his eyes worked, it was very hard seeing as how there was no owner's manual.

After a few minutes of searching through the doors, walls, and even floors when Naruto finally settled on a blue chakra signature. Out in the courtyard was a person stretching and doing Gentle Fist forms. He did not know who it was but at least some one was up. Deactivating his Byakugan and he realized that he had drained a large amount of his chakra just using his eyes in those few minutes. Naruto frowned remembering what the fox had said last night.

Naruto went down to the courtyard and found Neji going though his forms. Slowly going from one stance to the next extending his body as far as he could while staying in balance. If Neji noticed Naruto's presence, he did not acknowledge it and continued his stances.

"Hey Neji can I join you for some stretches?"

"Hello Naruto. Of course feel free to come out." Neji replied not even looking up.

Naruto stepped out on the courtyard and started to stretch. Keeping an eye on Neji as he stretched watching as he slowly increased the speed of his moves. Neji seemed to be oblivious to Naruto's presence as he spun, kicked and faked.

Last night Hinata had convinced him to look at the bright side of the situation. Naruto found himself with something no one else had ever had a double Blood Line limit. All he had to do was find out how to wield them correctly then it would be easy to bring Sasuke back, so he watched Neji as he went through Gentle Fist motions.

Naruto finished with his morning stretches just when Hiashi entered the courtyard. Both young men looked up at Hiashi, Neji bowed and Naruto just looked in between the two of them.

"Ahh good you're both awake." Hiashi said cheerfully. "Neji I want you to work with Naruto today and teach him the basics of the Gentle Fist."

Neji's head snapped upward bringing his fully out of his bow. "But Lord Hiashi we cannot teach our secrets to outsiders, they must stay within the clan. Also Naruto will not be able to use it properly with out-" Neji was cut off when Hiashi put up a hand to stop him.

"Neji I am a little disappointed. You have been out here for how long and you have not noticed? Hiashi said the most serious voice he could muster. "Look at Naruto."

Neji tilted his head questioningly and look at the blond. The Hyuuga prodigy's face when as white as his eyes when he saw light blue pupil less eyes looking back at him above a wide smile.

"He he he. HAHAHA" The prankster burst out laughing. "You should see the look on your face, its priceless."

Hiashi Hyuuga could not stop the smirk that formed on his face. It was rare that his nephew's calm exterior cracked and it was quite humorous to see.

"What?!" Neji asked flabbergasted his mouth hanging open as he looked between his uncle and Naruto, who had his hands on his knees gasping for breaths between strings of laughter. Naruto finally calmed down breathing heavily tears sparkling at the corners of his eyes and Hiashi returned to his stoic face.

"As you can see Neji, Naruto possesses the key requirement for training. Take him though the basics after he has that we will set up a training regiment that targets what he is lacking in. Naruto listen to Neji I'm sure he will not go easy on you. I have something to attend to so both of you train hard and have a good day." With that Hiashi briskly walked off a smile on his face now that no one was looking.

As soon as he was gone Neji rounded on Naruto. Some of Neji's composure having returned.

"What exactly is going on here? What happened to your eyes?" He asked in a very demeaning business like voice.

"I got them yesterday" Naruto responded smugly.

"What stop talking nonsense."

"Its not nonsense I woke up with my eyes like this, it's the reason I'm here."

"How is that possible?" Neji queried.

"Don't really know." Naruto Lied.

Neji knew that he was hiding something but did not push for the truth after all he was ordered to train him not interrogate him.

"Alright but we will talk more in depth about this later. We might as well get started, tell me what do you know about our greatest tool, our eyes the Byakugan."

Naruto Blinked and stuck out his lower lip thinking. "Well I know that it give you the ability to see all the way around you and that you can see though walls. Oh and that you can see a persons chakra."

"That's it?" Neji asked.

Naruto nodded.

Neji sighed. "We have a lot of work to do. Alright we will start at the top. You must understand that the Byakugan a is tool to those who possess it. Just like a kunai its worthless if you do not use it, and it wont do you much good unless know how to use it properly. When inactivated our eyes are just like a normal human eye the only difference is its pale appearance and missing pupil that makes us look blind to the common person."

Neji continued "When activated the eyes changes and the pupil is outlined, then characteristic lines bulge around the eye. What these lines actually are three things nerves, blood vessels, and chakra lines. It seems that the optic nerve cannot properly send enough information to the brain for the Byakugan to work properly so other nerves are needed. Also the activated eyes require much more blood flow around them so that is why the blood vessels bulge drawing more blood. Finally an increase amount of chakra is need for the Byakugan to do anything it does."

Naruto felt like he was in for a long school like lecture, but he listened intently needing to know this information.

"You need all three of the augmentations for your eyes to work the Byakugan at all. For example if you are suffering from chakra exhaustion you will not even be able to activate your eyes. If you are have lost a lot of blood and cannot get enough to your eyes when they are active you could easily go blind. You really do not have to worry about the nerves.

Naruto moaned "I'm never going to remember all this."

"Then just pay attention as best as you can."

"Fine." Naruto sighed

"Also when active light affects your vision differently, while this cuts off normal colors it also allows us to see much better in the dark, being able to function with much less light. However a bright enough flash can damage you vision so you must be careful of flash bombs. One of the best abilities is the ability to see and give color to chakra. This ability is often underestimated but it can give you a large advantage in battle. For example you can see a person's chakra and also any chakra based attacks. Most ninjutsu and almost all genjutsu are chakra based, and there for you will see the attacks colored when seen with an active Byakugan." Neji paused "Which reminds me when we fought in the chuunin finals you used red chakra. What was that?

"Oh that." Naruto looked down and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I umm can't tell you, secret"

Neji snuffed he had never thought that being so loud mouthed he was one for keeping secrets, but now this was not the time to worry about it, he was sure he could find out later.

"Any way being able to see Chakra in battle gives you a great advantage. For example wind style attacks are often invisible because it is simple manipulation of the air. For most people they have to guess or watch closely for wind currents kicking up dust or leaves and pulling them with the attack. With the Byakugan, they are easily visible. Also, genjutsu is easy to visually detected, and you will be able to see through it as easily as looking through walls. However, you must still be on your guard, an active Byakugan is not easily tricked by most genjutsu because most illusion techniques affect your mind through your sense of sight, but some highly advanced visual genjutsu have been made to trick even a Hyuuga. Never forget that there are the rare genjutsu that affect you through other means like with your senses of hearing or touch even taste, the Byakugan cannot protect you from those."

Neji started to pace while telling the finer points behind the Hyuuga eyes. Naruto went and sat down at the edge of the courtyard, this was defiantly starting to feel like the academy.

The Hyuuga kept pacing and continued his lecture.

"As you have already found out the Byakugan enhances your abilities to see. How well you see depends on how strongly you have inherited the kekkei genkai." Neji smiled. "I am considered to have one of the strongest kekkei genkai in the clan. My 360-degree peripheral vision extends to just over 70 yards; Hinata and Hanabi are not far behind with around 60 some yards of vision. Some members of our clan with much weaker kekkei genkai have only been able to see 20 yards or less. However this distance is only for your extended peripheral vision, and this vision cannot see though obstacles as your central vision can.

Neji stopped pacing and looked at the blond who had one hand under his chin while the other scratched his head.

"Are you getting all this?"

"I think so." Naruto replied glumly

"Try to keep up I don't want to repeat myself. As I was saying, your central or main vision is not as affected by distance. Your main vision can see through objects a magnify images up to a certain distance. How well you can see though obstacles and how far your magnified sight is depends on how strong your kekkei genkai. I can magnify objects up to a little over one mile. I can also see the objects without much difficulty, But remember the farther you push your vision and the more obstacles you look though the more chakra is needed."

"Whoa you can see that far." Naruto interrupted.

"Yes but its not that simple it take a lot of time and also a lot of chakra to search that large of an area. Because of the amount of chakra needed spying at long distances is often not an option; you would exhaust yourself too quickly. Now where was I."

"You were saying you can see up to one mile."

"Ah yes. I can lock on and magnify things at that range but it really helps to know what I am looking for and its general direction other wise there is a lot of searching to do. There is just too much space inside of a mile radius. I am particularly gifted with my telescopic sight many members of the clan are happy if the can magnify at one half mile, and that is with minimal barriers in the way. So just remember the further the distance the more obstacles the more chakra you will use."

"Yeah I noticed that." Naruto spoke up. "I was using the Byakugan this morning and after I was done I noticed that I had used a lot of chakra."

"That's most likely because you're so new at this. You're wasting a lot of chakra and you will simply need to work your eyes like a muscle till chakra waste is no longer a problem.

"Erm, so I just need more practice."

"Yes. It will also help if you get better a general chakra control.

"Ok!" Naruto said cheerfully "So how am I going to start practice."

"Well first I want-" Neji was cut off when a door was slip open and Hinata stepped out

"E-excuse me breakfast is ready." Hinata said quickly walked back thought the door leaving it open for Naruto and Neji

"Alight Naruto come on we will continue after we eat, and maybe you can answer some of my questions when we are eating."

* * *

Breakfast was a simple meal of rice and boiled salmon. It was not ramen but it was still great, Naruto did not get much verity in his eating habits. Hinata and Hanabi were seated at the table eating as well. Hanabi was not as shocked as Neji when she saw Naruto's new eyes, which puzzled the blond a little as to why. When Hanabi introduced herself, she explained that Hinata told her not to be surprised when he came in.

Neji and Hanabi pressed for answers about his eyes. Naruto sighed as he again found himself telling what happened yesterday. Neji stayed quiet as Naruto talked, But Hanabi often asked questions.

"Why is Father having Neji train you? I know you have the Byakugan and can be taught everything, but you are not a member of our clan why should we teach you?"

Hinata looked over at her younger sister "Hanabi don't be rude."

Hanabi just sent a sideways glance at her sister and looked questioningly back at Naruto.

Naruto was not fazed by Hanabi's comment, he just shrugged and said. "I don't really know, but I'm not going to turn down special training."

He continued the tale and finished just as Hiashi walked into the room and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Naruto how is your training?" Hiashi asked as Hinata got up and gathered a plate of food for him.

"Um well I guess it was fine we're going do more after breakfast."

Hiashi thanked Hinata as she set his food in front of him. "Here Naruto I want you to wear these whenever you are outside." He said handing the boy a pair of sunglasses.

Naruto thanked Hiashi as he took the sunglasses and examined them. It was a simple pair of wire framed round glasses with very dark lenses. '_I'm going to look like Shino when I wear these_.' He thought donning the shades.

The examination of the glasses was interrupted when Neji stood up. "Come on Naruto we have a long way to go." Then they both went back out to the courtyard.

Putting the Sunglasses away Naruto waited for more instructions on training.

"I have things planned today so I am going to leave you with instructions that you must work on. I am not going to baby-sit you. If you absolutely need a question answered, find Hinata or Hanabi if they are around. I will be back later today to check on your progress."

Naruto was bit disappointed but this was basically the treatment he got from Jiraiya.

"So here is what I want you to work on, keep working on your Byakugan push how far as you can see and keep looking though the walls around the house until it feels natural. I know this will take a lot of chakra so when you get low work on the hand seals; I want you to be able to complete the hand seals in 5 seconds or less. I will also leave you with a scroll with the basic Gentle Fist forms work on them as well."

"Thanks Neji, don't worry I will have this down flat by the time you get back."

"We'll see." Neji drawled nonchalantly and walked off to get the scroll.

* * *

Naruto spent the rest of the morning training. Controlling his eyes so that he could see though walls was hard but he got slowly better at it as he trained, Looking around the house he even found a secret passage behind a fake wall in the kitchen that lead to the main dining room.

When he started getting low on chakra he read the scroll with Gentle Fist forms. Just by reading and looking at the illustrations of the stances, he guessed the basic idea of the martial art. Gentle Fist seemed to emphasize a low center of gravity for superior balance. It seemed like a good idea but when Naruto actually went through the steps and strikes it was very different then the martial art he was used to. When training with Jiraiya he had refined his taijutsu giving him a better understanding of hand to hand fighting.

Gentle Fist was just that gentle. The way the scroll described stances and strikes did not fit with what Naruto was used to. Foot positions were a bit different; this fighting style seemed to discourage using bodyweight in attacks. Normally when fighting you would shift your body weight around in a controlled manner to ensure force and power in each attack to cause more damage with each blow.

Gentle Fist however seemed to demand not necessarily stiff lower body but more solid. This caused most attacks to only use the muscles of the shoulders and arms, not the entire body. While you could still put speed into you attacks there was no real power behind them, and this went against what he was taught.

He had always been told that you needed to use you entire body for an effective attack.

Naruto was having a little trouble getting the correct forms down; he kept on having to look at the scroll to see if he was doing it right.

"You're doing that wrong." A high sharp voice told him

Naruto stayed in his stance and look over, Hanabi hopped into the courtyard and walk toward him.

"Your shoulders are too stiff." She said stepping up and physical pushing his shoulders down.

"But they feel better where they are and I can put more behind the strike" He countered raising his shoulders back to the original location.

Hanabi gave the impetuous blond an annoyed look and forced his shoulders back down. "That may be but it will slow you down and that's the most important thing"

Naruto looked at the young girl slightly confused, she was barely eleven years old but she spoke as if she was some sort of duchess.

Hanabi sighed explosively. "You don't need much force in your attack when we put chakra in our strikes, didn't Neji show you how to do it."

"Um no but-"

"Oh yeah, I remember last time you fought Neji he only sealed some of your chakra points. You never got a proper hit."

"Well I guess no-"

"Alright let me show you, put your hand up." Hanabi said putting her hand up palm facing him. Naruto was still a bit confused but complied.

"Now give me a high five."

As soon as their hands connected a shock ran up Naruto's arm. "OWWW." He slowly exclaimed looking down at his hand. It felt like he had just played patty cake with a hot frying pan. Naruto shot the little girl a contemptuous look, holding his hand as it stung and tingled.

"Don't look at me like that, now you understand better. Just imagine what would happen if you hit some one with a strike like that in the chest or even the head."

The blond did not want to imagine but the point was conveyed none the less.

Hanabi giggled and started to walk away. "Get good soon I would like another sparring partner," She said over he shoulder.

It was 15 minutes before his hand started to feel normal again.

* * *

At dinner Naruto was quiet as he slowly ate, he had not done much physical training but had used a lot of chakra and was near exhaustion. Once he finally finished, Neji pulled him out to show how far he had progressed. Naruto groaned but Neji had no pity for him and dragged him out to the courtyard.

The Hyuuga genius watched as he went over what he learned. It was not bad Neji only made him go through the beginner forms and hand seals. Naruto got the seals down to nine seconds he still had to do better to make his teacher happy. He did the stances a few times and Neji corrected him only a few times, saying that his feet were too wide or his toe was pointed the wrong direction.

After that He stumbled up to his room and collapsed on his bed, quickly slipping into a restful sleep

* * *

That night Naruto did not visit the Nine-tailed fox. Instead, he dreamed about his dad the Fourth Hokage one of the best ninja ever. Then the dream changed he was standing on Hokage mountain wind blowing through his hair as he looked out into the sunset. All his friends gathered around him each one looking larger than life, even Sasuke was standing beside him. If Naruto was awake and saw a picture of what he had dreamed he most likely would have laughed at each of his friends heroic poses on top of the stone face of his father. The Fourth was amazing, but Naruto would be better. Needless to see it was a great night's sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up early again but felt completely rested, and went out to the courtyard where Neji was once again doing forms.

"Ahh Naruto you're up early again."

"Hey Neji." The blond replied, rubbing his eyes. "So what training are we going to work on today?"

"Besides the same basics that you were working on yesterday I will explain to you more in depth about our main weapon the Gentle Fist."

"Um Gentle Fist isn't a weapon its only taijutsu, right?"

Neji frowned at him. "Naruto just because you use your hands does not mean it's not a weapon, if fact when used correctly can be more deadly and versatile than any common weapon I know."

"Wow, how is it so special"

"Hanabi told me that she showed you what a full Gentle Fist strike feels like, it's just a good thing she only hit your hand. Know this, a single hit in the right location can be fatal, even a hit in a non vital location on the body can still cause great damage. Blocking a strike with your arms can cause muscle damage, and with enough damage your arms will become disabled. That is why when countering a Gentle Fist attack you should use your hands only, preferably the sides of your hands. Generally the hands are too tough to be damaged badly enough to become inoperable. Yesterday your hand hurt but you could still move it correct?"

Naruto nodded and looked down at his hand, then perked up saying.

"That's so cool I did not know it was so powerful."

"Yes, but it's nothing if you can't use it correctly." Neji countered. "We empower our strikes with chakra without that extra boost Gentle Fist is nothing."

Neji stopped and looked at the blond who was nodding in affirmation.

"Now you know about chakra shape manipulation correct?"

Naruto stopped nodding and look at him bewildered.

Neji sighed. "You technique the Rasengan that is shape manipulation so I hope you will be able to pick up on this quickly. When using Gentle Fist you need to use shape manipulation on the chakra you put into your attacks. Otherwise, all you will do is hit them and dispel any genjutsu your target may be under. You have to shape your chakra in a way that will hurt your target, and the Hyuuga have developed the best chakra enforced martial art in all the elemental countries.

"Uhhh" Naruto interrupted. "Isn't it the only chakra-enforced taijutsu? I've never heard of any other kind of taijutsu like Gentle Fist."

"No there are other ninja clans scattered around that use some form of chakra in their taijutsu. I know of a clan in the Land of Lightning that uses lightning natured chakra. If you get hit by them they could knock you out or numb the place where they hit you. I have heard that without proper control or if used incorrectly it can end up shocking the user. You should also know that the chakra scalpel that the traitor Kabuto uses is chakra based taijutsu, but it is very hard to use correctly in battle and takes a lot of chakra. "

"What happens if you get the shape manipulation wrong for the Gentle Fist?"

"Most likely nothing; all you will end up doing is wasting chakra."

"Ok. So what else do I need to know" Naruto asked eagerly.

"One of the reasons the Hyuuga clan is feared is that it is very hard to stop or block our attacks. Not even normal metal plate armor can stop our strikes; all we need to do is add a bit more chakra into your attack."

Naruto's eyes were almost aglow. Yesterday when he was practicing forms he did not like Gentle Fist very much, but now it seemed amazing and he hung on Neji's every word.

"Also remember how I said that Gentle Fist was deadly and versatile. Once you have mastered the art you can affect the chakra flow of your enemy, by either closing or opening the chakra points of the body. If done correctly this can incapacitate your target without killing them."

Naruto understood this because he remembered fighting Neji in the third round of the chunnin exams.

"Hey Neji. I know why you would close the chakra points, because then they would not be able to use any jutsu. Why would you hit a chakra point and increase the chakra flow? Wouldn't that help them?"

"Good question. Most people would think that would help a person, and it could possible help them if done correctly. Imagine that you and an enemy ninja are fighting out on a lake and you hit some of the chakra points in his legs and increased the flow. The first thing that would happen is that your foe would be unable to balance correctly on the water's surface. That would slow them down or even cause them to sink because they could not control the amount of chakra that was going into one leg to keep them up. It would also cause them to waste chakra much faster than you would. Most times you want to close the chakra points but it's always good to have another option."

"Wow so are you going to teach me this new stuff today?"

"After breakfast I have more time I can do some training with you."

"Yeah!!" Naruto cheered as they went to breakfast.

* * *

After they ate, Neji and Naruto went back out to train. Neji had him submerse each of his hands into two separate large bowls filled with water. The chakra shape manipulation was to act like a dull knife, not the best of images but if it worked who was he to argue. It did not take Naruto long to start getting it.

"Good Naruto. See those sharp ripples you are making every time you release your chakra? That's what you want to happen. I was hoping you would get this early because of your previous shape manipulation training. Keep practicing till the ripples get large enough to splash out of the bowls."

Naruto spent the rest of the time until lunch gradual getting the ripples larger until he got the water to spill over the sides of the bowl.

After lunch Neji had to leave again leaving Naruto to train alone. He missed Neji's tips but he did leave him another scroll of Gentle Fist forms. The blond was absorbed in his training going over his stances when he was disturbed when Hanabi came home from the academy.

"You're doing better but your leaning too far forward putting too much weight on your front foot."

"Oh erm. Like this right" He said correcting his stance.

"Yep." Hanabi said walking toward Naruto. "Good job, give me five."

He was not caught off guard like yesterday. Naruto returned the high five but enforced his hand with chakra, but when their hands connected nothing happened, just the slight pat you would expect. He was a little confused by this and looked from his hand and back to Hanabi.

"Wow! You got the proper shape manipulation in less than one day!?' She said voice filled with surprise. "It took me two months to get it right."

Naruto smiled feeling proud of himself. "Hehe yeah. I guess I did, but nothing happened I was expecting more."

"Our attacks canceled each other out." Hanabi scowled. "Well I guess the only reason you got it so quickly is because I was 5 when I learned it."

"Yeah that must be it." He said still smiling, and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well that just means I will have a good sparring partner." She sighed, and walked off.

* * *

The rest of the day Naruto practiced everything he had learned. He once spotted Hinata watching him from an upstairs window, but when he waved at her she disappeared. Finally exhausting himself using Byakugan, and went to dinner, He was so hungry he would eat anything, but was starting to miss ramen.

Dinner was filled with small talk; Hiashi asked Hanabi how her day went. She replied saying that is was boring because all the did was some shuriken practice and talked about the Third Great Ninja War.

Hanabi also told her father about how Naruto had already learned the correct shape manipulation. Hiashi seemed surprised but congratulated him any way. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Hinata smiling, but as soon as he looked at her she turned away and looked at her food. Her face slightly red.

'_She's kinda weird, but oh well._' Naruto thought, but his contemplations were interrupted when Neji spoke to him.

"I am going on a mission tomorrow with the rest of my team. So I will not be able to train you. I will be gone a week maybe longer."

"Awww come on who's gonna help train me if you don't"

"Naruto, Hinata can train you when Neji is gone." Hiashi said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his tea.

"Really? Hinata that would be great thanks." The blond said with a wide smile.

Hinata turned beet red. "F-father I have never trained any one before, I d-don't think I would be any good."

"Nonsense Hinata, It would be good training for the both of you. You will assist Naruto with his training until Neji returns."

"Y-yes father." Then Hinata stood up and excused herself and went to her room.

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed as her nerves going haywire, and her thoughts scattered.

'_I can't train Naruto, I'll just mess things up. Ohh what am I going to do?_' She thought to herself.

A knock on her door brought her back to reality.

"Yes."

Hinata's door slide open revealing Hanabi standing smiling at her.

"It's lucky that you and Naruto get to train together." She said in a loud voice.

"Hanabi! Quiet!." Hinata pleaded.

"I don't know what you see in him."

"Shhhhh!!. Hanabi please." Begged a flustered Hinata.

Hanabi crossed her arms looking a bit disdainful "Fine, but you know you're just acting silly."

"I am not acting silly. _You_ don't know what you're talking about."

"What do you mean?" Hanabi asked her voice raising again

"You're eleven, and anyway I don't want to talk about it with you."

"Why not? We have talked about boys before."

"That's because last time you tricked and blackmailed me, and because there is no other girls in this house to talk about that kind of subject."

"Hem. Guess this is the last time I talk with you then." Hanabi scowled and looked away from her sister.

"Hanabi, don't be like that."

"Ok, ok. But I am not dropping this. We can talk later." She said walking to the door, but then stopped. "You know I think Father likes him, just something to think about."

After her sister left Hinata blushed thinking about tomorrow. She quickly got dressed for bed, wanting to be rested for her training.

XXXXXXXX

(Author Notes) I kinda had a bit of an info dump in this chapter, but I feel it was necessary in order to define my view of the Byakugan. I got all the ideas and measurements from the Naruto manga and anime.

If you could not guess by reading, I study and practice martial arts. After watching all the battles with Gentle Fist in them from the anime, I came up with a general theory about how Gentle Fist would work. Also its forms and disciplines. I figured that this chapter would help me expand on any upcoming battles, so that I could write them better and also so that readers could understand.

Hanabi is gonna be an interesting character to write, since she does not have much screen time I get to play around with her character. I view her as somewhat spoiled, and quite mischievous because of an easily startled older sister. Hanabi is good and she knows it. Easily the best in her class at the academy, which she should be graduating soon.

Right enough from me, thanks for all the reviews, they give me ideas and encourage me to keep writing. Then next chapter will be out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer] I don't not own or claim any rights or ownership to anything Naruto. But if Kishimoto Masashi wants to give me some rights that would be cool.

(Author Notes) I was having a real hard time deciding where to create the chapter break. It was either going to be one really long chapter or two medium length. Don't worry read this one and the next chapter will be out within the week.

XXXXXXX

Naruto woke after someone knocked on his door.

"Mmmm. What is it? Too early." He growled groggily.

"Um Naruto, b-breakfast is ready."

"Ok be down in just a bit." He said, getting up and stretching. Naruto grudgingly got up and made his way down stairs.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Hanabi greeted him as he sat down.

"Morning." He groaned rubbing his eyes.

"You slept in Neji is already gone."

"Oh well." Naruto said looking over at Hinata. "So Hinata what are you going to teach me today?"

"Uh well I don't know what you need to work on."

"Well I was training with Neji in basic forms and also working so that using my Byakugan is more natural. I also was able to use chakra shape manipulations in my attacks. So I don't know what else there is to do."

"Did Neji teach you both shape manipulations?"

"Huh there is more than one?"

"Y-yes I guess the one you learned is the basic one everyone in the clan can use. The second shape manipulation is a harder to learn and it's used for targeting the chakra points. Well I guess we should go train then."

"Actually Hinata I need to get some stuff from my house."

"Why? Is some thing wrong?"

"No I just only brought enough stuff for three days so if we could just run by my apartment."

Hinata fidgeted poking her fingers together. "W-well I guess we could. It won't take long will it?"

"Not at all come on let's go."

* * *

The trip to Naruto's apartment was uneventful. Although Naruto did notice that some of the villagers were giving him particularly venomous looks as he passed by. The village pariah checked to make sure his new sunglasses were properly covering up his new eyes. The glasses were fine so he decided to ignore it.

Hinata on the other hand was feeling suffocated. She crossed her arms and grabbed her shoulders. It had been a long time since any one had looked at her the way some villagers were looking at her as they passed.

It reminded Hinata of when she was considered a weakling and a failure in the eyes of the clan. Though it was never this bad and she did not know why such looks of contempt were being sent her way.

However, one villager gave her the answer, a grey haired woman looked at Hinata with her face twisted in a grimace then looked at Naruto. The older woman's eyes narrowed and then looked back to Hinata.

It was too easy to interpret that look; it said '_What do you think you're doing with HIM_.' So this was about Naruto not her. Then Hinata's trepidation melted away as she started to return the looks with equal or even greater contempt. She knew that Naruto was not liked but she never thought it was this bad. She was not going to let just happen. She also needed to find out just why it was happening.

When they got to Naruto's apartment he went in to gather his things as Hinata stood outside in the open doorway, fidgeting and examining everything she could see without prying. Naruto took just a few minutes grabbing his things, and came back out and laughed seeing Hinata standing on his doorstep.

"Hinata you could have come in."

"Oh." She squeaked and turned red. "I didn't know s-sorry."

"Sorry for what? Just a misunderstanding." He brushed it off joining her outside. I just need to make one more stop then we can could run back it would be a good warm up."

Naruto guided Hinata to Ichiraku Ramen Stand. "I just need to ask old man Teuchi something. Although if you want a bowl I wont say no."

Hinata was a little tempted to sit down and eat at a restaurant with Naruto they had just eaten breakfast and she was not hungry.

"N-no thank you, I'm not hungry right now."

"Yeah. I wanna get to training anyway." Naruto smiled at Hinata and stepped into the stand. "Hey old man how it going?"

"Naruto good to see you. I haven't seen you for a while have you been on a mission?"

The blond looked sideways remembering the need to keep the changes about himself a secret.

"You could say that. I was wondering if you delivered to the Hyuuga complex?

Teuchi frowned. "That's several miles away isn't it? Sorry but I don't deliver that far, only in the immediate village. Why do you want to know anyway?"

Naruto grimaced.

"Never mind, non of my business." Teuchi quickly said. Living in a Ninja hidden village was not without its responsibilities and dangers. The ramen chef knew that a lot of his customers had secrets, top secret… secrets. Secrets that could easily get you killed. So he had learned when and where not to stick his nose.

"Anyway what can I get you two?" he asked turned preparing his ingredients.

"Sorry old man. I can't stop to eat, I just wanted to check where you delivered."

The ramen stand owner spun around with the speed of a ninja to face his best customer. "Wa?" He uttered unintelligently.

Naruto was just about to calm the shocked chef when Ino Yamanaka walked up.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata what are you two up to? She asked looking at both of them. "Naruto what's up with the sunglasses?"

Naruto started to get nervous with all the questions. Tsunade would kill him if the cat got out of the bag so early.

"Oh these?" He said adjusting the glasses with a nervous smile. "Nothing special, Sorry but we have lots of things to do and don't have time to talk. We were already on our way, right Hinata?"

"Um, right. S-sorry Ino we need to go see you later."

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was left alone as Naruto and Hinata walked off. Something was going on she was sure of it.

"That's the first time Naruto has stopped by my shop without getting at least one bowl. I hope nothing is wrong about him." The ramen chef muttered to himself beside Ino.

It was confirmed, something was definitely going on. Ino stared at the pair as they retreated away from her. There was good gossip happening she could smell it.

* * *

They ran back, it was not long before they saw the walls of the Hyuuga complex. However, Hinata veered off the road into some trees and gestured for Naruto to follow. A few hundred yards into the trees off the road they came to a large clearing with a crystal clear pond in the middle.

"Cool place." Naruto said as he looked around. "Hey Hinata why are we training here?"

"W-well because I like training here and because of the water. I thought that we could work on chakra control and being able to release chakra form all points of the body. I know that you can walk on water and perform jutsu at the same time already so that's good"

"Yeah but that's easy."

"Oh no. Naruto. A lot of shinobi cannot. One of the reasons the leaf village is so strong is because we have the academy. With the academy we train a lot more potential ninja, and only the best become genin. Other villages do not have such a wide selection, and many times end up with what we would consider weak ninja.

"Hmm I never thought of that. Well once I do think about it, I guess there was a lot of ninja in our class and only nine of us became genin. Kakashi sensei said something about if we failed the test we would go back to the academy."

"Yes that's right an academy students that fail the genin test get one more chance to pass again in a year, if they do not pass the second time there are several options for them."

"Hehe, good thing I pass my first time round, but what other options do people get?"

"W-well when I was in the academy I was so scared that I would fail and never become a genin, so I found out what happens to those who fail. Most of the time you just go back to living in the leaf village and find a job or get apprenticed. O-or there is another way to become a ninja, if you can really call it being a ninja. Failed ninja never get the chance of a Jonin instructor and often do not get anymore teaching. The Hokage takes care of the ninja that could not become genin, often sending them on simple long-term missions. Like becoming a mercenary for a feudal lord, or a _deep cover s-spy_."

Naruto notice that Hinata spoke the last part in a slightly a bitter tone, almost like the words she said tasted bad. Naruto agreed with the lavender eyed girl, Jiraiya had told him once about what some kunoichi had to do on a deep cover spy missions. Even for a giant pervert he was sensitive about some things. So he thought it best to change the subject.

"Uh, right so why is it a good thing that I can walk on water and perform jutsu?"

"O-oh yes, sorry. I-if you want to be able to perform harder Hyuuga techniques you will need to be able to expel chakra from all the points in your body at the same time, like Neji does."

"You mean when he does that spinning thing?"

"Yes." She said with a faint smile on her face.

"Ok so how am I going to learn to release chakra from every chakra point?"

"I-I guess that we should work on just lying down on top of the water, instead of just standing on it."

"Oh I see. I will have to use a lot more chakra points to keep myself up."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes while directing chakra to your feet is hardest this should help you be able to release chakra from everywhere. Y-you should try it with your Byakugan active as well."

"OK!" Naruto cheered and gave her a thumbs up.

Hinata giggled shortly and walked out on the pond and waited for him to join her.

Naruto turned away and threw off his jacket and the black tee shirt he had underneath to the ground. He was just about to turn around when a splash came from behind him. Looking around he saw that Hinata was no longer standing on the water but was frantically treading it, looking like she was drowning."Hinata!!" Naruto yelled rushing out to help here. "What happened?"

Hinata sputtered as she was pulled back on top of the water's surface by Naruto.

"O-oh, um I-I, uh." She could not form proper sentences. The shock of a shirtless Naruto had made her knees go weak and forget about releasing chakra to keep herself up causing her to sink. Now it was much worse as he was much closer she had trouble staying conscious let alone talking.

"Come on." Naruto said putting an arm around her back and nearly carried her back to shore and set her down. "Whoa! Hinata are you alright your face is really red."

Squeaking quietly in embarrassment Hinata covered her face to hide her quandary.

"I'm f-fine Naruto, w-why don't y-you go and uh work on the training." She mumble behind her hands.

Naruto scratched his head looking at the strange girl. "You sure your ok?"

"Y-yes I'll be fine give me a few minutes."

While Hinata tried to make herself as small as possible, Naruto went and reclined on the water. It was harder then he first expected it. Parts of his body kept sinking slightly into the water. It took a great deal of concentration to keep his every part of his body completely above water.

Hinata slowly recovered from here embarrassment. It was hard to do because every time she peeked through her fingers she saw Naruto lying in the shimmering water face fixed in concentration.

"Uhhmm Naruto." She said quietly standing up and looking at the ground. "I'm g-going back home. Y-you keep doing the um training."

Before Naruto could respond. The red-faced girl rushed into the trees. Leaving him staring after her in confusion.

* * *

Later that day at diner Naruto ate in relative silence. Hinata kept her face down and ate quicker then Naruto, once she was done she quietly excused herself from the table felling embarrassed and angry at herself.

'_She's always acts really strange sometimes, there has to be some reason why she is acting like this_' Naruto thought to himself.

After he finished and Hanabi was about to leave but he called her back and they were the only ones left in the dining room.

"Does your sister have some medical condition?"

Hanabi snorted trying keep from laughing. "Why do you say that?"

"Well because she keeps fainting or turning red sometimes, I was concerned because she acts funny afterwards."

"No Naruto she does not have any condition." Then a huge grin appeared on her face. "Maybe you should ask her about it. Well I have to go. Goodnight"

Hanabi left the room and as soon as the door closed behind her she burst out laughing running to her room.

'_What a strange family_.' Naruto thought hearing the maniacal laughter coming form the other side of the door. "_Not what you would think about when you hear about the Hyuuga clan. Maybe its just the girls_.'

* * *

Elsewhere Kabuto read a report coming in from the Leaf Village. A smile appeared on his face. Kabuto tracked down his master, finding a door where he was training his soon to be container. "Lord Orochimaru, forgive me for disturbing you but I have some important news."

"What are you doing here? Nothing is so important to interrupt my training." Sasuke said in an even tone but had a death threat hidden behind his words.

"What is it Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked walking over to him, taking and reading the spy report. "Huhuhu HA HA HA. That boy! It seems he is even more intriguing then I thought possible."

* * *

The next few days training with Hinata continued. She had recovered from her shock and embarrassment, it may have helped that Naruto was fully clothed. He wore shorts and a tee shirt that he did not mind getting wet. Naruto continued to advance at a rapid pace, in the mornings he trained in chakra control Hyuuga style. Lying on your back and keeping all body parts above water was easy compared to doing a handstand on water with metal balls balanced on your feet that required you to use chakra to keep them in there place. Or lying on the ceiling sandwiched between a weighted wooden plank making it necessary to use chakra to stick ceiling and keep the plank from falling away from himself.

Hinata also took him to a special Hyuuga training field with stones placed in circle and more stones in a larger circles beyond the first. Here Hinata trained with him and found his 360 vision range. Hinata was ecstatic when they discovered that he could see about 55 yards give or take a few feet.

"Naruto that's great you have one of the stronger kekkei genkai in the clan. With more training I'm sure that you can increase the range."

Rubbing the back of his head and smiling fiercely, he replied. "Thanks Hinata you're the best for helping me train. I never would have gotten this far if it was not for you."

Naruto particularly like training with Hinata unlike all of his other teachers she was very attentive when instructing him. They did almost all of the training together, all the exercises and drills they did together, and made sure to give enough verity in training so it did not become boring or repetitious.

When Naruto lost his balance and control when doing a handstand on water and got frustrated because he had to start the exercise all over again, Hinata would have them take a break. Then after the break would switch to sparring with each other.

Hinata would go over anatomy diagrams and pictures teaching him proper areas of the body to attack. Showing how you could even target nerves and pressure points just like chakra points. Gentle fist could kill easily if the attack was performed correctly and in the right location. Around the head and heart almost guaranteed one hit kills. Hinata encouraged him to attack just below the ribs and target the diaphragm damaging it and causing the target to have such a hard time breathing that it would affectively incapacitate them. Normally this kind of academic learning would have bored Naruto to tears, but with Hinata he did not fall asleep. He hung on to her words and enjoyed some of the lessons about how a strike in a certain location would do what to an opponent. It probably help that she would answer all of his questions that he asked. Unlike at the academy where he might be ridiculed or even punished for asking questions. Some times Hinata would even tell a stories about how she or another member of the clan used specific techniques or attacks in battle, Naruto really enjoyed hearing those.

Sparing with Hinata was great, her taijutsu was spectacular Naruto did not have to worry about hurting her or having to take it easy, because using his taijutsu alone he could not touch her. She was a very patient fighter waiting for an opening or forcing an opening with a quick strike. Naruto often had a problem when attacking Hinata. He would attack and she would gracefully avoid or block his blows, and then counter attack when he could not continue his assault unless he wanted to unbalance himself.

Naruto however was not the most unpredictable Ninja for nothing. He almost got Hinata once when he unexpectedly added a fourth step to a standard Gentle Fist three step attack form.

Naruto had found himself crouched low after each of the three open palmed strikes were effortlessly blocked. Hinata moved in to finish him off. After all he could not step forward to continue an attack Hinata was too close and he could not back up without stumbling, so instead in a very non Gentle Fist manner he jumped into a spinning roundhouse kick.

With a small 'eep' Hinata barely avoided his foot as it passed inches over her head as she ducked. Even though she was shocked because of the kick she congratulated him and encouraged Naruto to try mixing his taijutsu in the future. One of the problems of Gentle Fist was that it really had very little kicking attacks, so if he experimented with it some more he could fight more effectively by mixing his martial arts.

He had a theory about why Gentle Fist did not use very many kicks in forms, it was because chakra was hard to gather and control at the feet so shape manipulation would be almost impossible for anyone but the best of the best.

Naruto also noticed the change in the amount of his chakra once in training he made 20 shadow clones and nearly collapsed from the sudden strain. It felt like getting punched in the stomach but in reverse, instead of being pushed in it was yanked out. He had never felt chakra drain quite like that usually he did not even feel a drain. He spent the rest of the day brooding and feeling weak even a little afraid wondering when and if his chakra would return to normal. Usually he would be able to make two hundred shadow clones easily, he had always been told that shadow clones took up an alarming amount of chakra but he had never had much problem creating so many.

In the evenings before bed Naruto would practice closing and opening his own chakra points.

"The only way you can practice proper chakra shape manipulation for closing chakra points is to actual hit chakra points." Hinata said in training.

It was not the most pleasant training that he had ever done but he did what was needed in order to get it right. Controlling chakra points was much harder then damaging organs. The chakra manipulation was much more complicated and required a quit a bit more control. Instead of shaping chakra into a dull blade that would bludgeon more than it would cut, the shape manipulation that was needed would be best described as a flat needle. Depending on how you twisted the needle would close or open the chakra point. It was much harder for Naruto to learn this technique because he could only practice on himself a limited amount of times.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said one day after they finished training in the clearing. "Neji is gonna get back in a few days right?"

"Yes he should be finishing his mission and will come back to train you." She sounded a little sad.

"Umm Well." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Do you think that you could still train me even when Neji gets back?"

Hinata looked at the blond oddly "W-why would you want that? Neji is much better than me and can train you better."

"Well its just uh. I really like training with you, I think you might be one of the best teacher I have ever had. I've learned a lot more with you giving me tips and sparing with me, then if I just practiced forms over and over again."

Hinata blushed from the compliment. "T-thank you." she had gotten much better with he stuttering around him over the last few days but she still descended back into her insecurities often enough. "I guess I could speak to father about it."

"That would be great we could speak with him together if it would help convince him."

"Well I guess we could, um but I don't think he would really have a problem with me c-continuing to train you."

Both of them smiled as they continued on to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga head of the highly respected Hyuuga clan was having a good day. It seemed like nothing could go wrong for him. He had just finished a brief meeting with his daughter the Hyuuga heiress Hinata and his soon to be adopted son Naruto. Yes, he had finished all the legal paperwork and jumped through all the political hoops to get it done but every thing was ready to declare him Naruto Hyuuga. All that was needed was him to accept.

'_Why wouldn't he?_' Hiashi thought confidently. After all Naruto would have every thing he wanted as a child, a definite home to call his with people that could watch his back from the close minded villagers.

Even politically Naruto would be safe, The only reason in the past that he had not been banished from the village was because of the fierce protection given him from the third and fifth Hokages. Even that protection was stressed to the limit when the Uchiha left. Many village council members were blinded by the _old Uchiha legacy,_ they were convinced that Naruto had somehow driven Sasuke from the village. One of the reasons more action was not taken was because he left for years of training that with Jiraiya. The majority of the village council were fools and were blinded by a baseless fear that should have no place in a ninja village.

Hiashi walked to another hidden Hyuuga council meeting to discuss and update the situation of the leaked kekkei genkai. He reached the secret underground chambers silenced the council, and began the meeting.

"Council member Seiji I wish to first of all thank you for your wise and brilliant suggestions. Because of you I am confident that our bloodline will stay within the clan."

Several council members let out sighs of relief and Seiji's face contorted into a mess of wrinkles from his smile.

Hiashi continued. "I have made all arrangements to adopt Naruto although it took a bit of convincing to get the Hokage to agree. After I gave her all my points she even like the idea. With the council's permission and guidance I plan to inform Naruto and make an official announcement to the rest of the clan within the week."

The collection of elders nodded their heads an affirmative murmur coming from them.

"Do you plan on announcing the rest of the secrets about when you make the adoption announcement? "One council member asked.

"No that information is still restricted. The Hokage and I think that this plan might still some of the rumors that have started because of the boy staying with us. They have been more and more over the past few days have been growing closer and closer to the truth. Of course this may stop the current rumors and start even more, but hopefully give us more time and confuse any persons that may have been prying too deeply into the affair. I know that some members of the clan have been getting suspicious about why Naruto has been passing though the compound almost every day with Hinata. I have also been informed that the Inochi Yamanaka's dauter has been escorted out of our compound multiple times."

Hiroshi spoke up "Are you planning any announcement about Hinata? He questioned suggestively.

The arrogant elder was pierced with a cold stare from Hiashi. "I have made no decision about Hinata, and there is no reason for you to concern yourself in that matter. Anything concerning Hinata and my family is my busisness and mine alone."

Hiroshi nodded but quickly put in a jab. "Remember Lord Hiashi that your first priority is the clan."

Hiashi Gritted his teeth, he did not need some one else telling him what his responsibilities were, he simply nodded. But not without shooting a look that could kill.

"I am still not certain that an arranged marriage between Naruto and Hinata is necessary. The boy is adjusting very well within my house. He has been training in the Hyuuga arts and I must say is making incredible progress, and I am sure that after this training and adopting him that he will be quite loyal to the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi felt a little guilty about manipulating Naruto like this he had started to enjoy his company and lighthearted attitude in his solemn house, Naruto brought a ray of sun that had not been there since his wife had died after giving birth to his daughter Hanabi.

The Hyuuga clan head continued. "Naruto does need some refinement in proper etiquette and manners before he may attend any formal dinners but I believe that will not be a problem and will make a fine addition to the Hyuuga name."

* * *

The secret council meeting continued, they discussed other clan business. When the meeting ended each elder went their separate ways. Every elder that is except Hiroshi. He stayed brooding, thinking of this intrusion on the security of the clan. Naruto Uzumaki had become a wild card. A card that needed to be used correctly. This blond brat could not be left alone to do as he saw fit, if he married outside of the clan there could easily be a new clan with the Byakugan. Division of clans caused disasters.

History had shown how easily a disagreement between clans could happen. Even clans that were close or even distantly related could easily descend into bloodshed. A disagreement became a fight, which then lead to a clan feud. A clan feud could easily become a blood feud. Blood feuds destroyed clans, often lasting so long that no one could remember what started them. The clans would fight only knowing that they hated each other not knowing why they hated each other. The members of each clan would be whittled down till only a few members of the victorious clan were left. Yes, Naruto might be loyal to the clan but that did not mean that any offspring would be. Hiroshi was very displeased even with the enhanced vision of the Byakugan it seemed that all the other elders were blind about what might happen in the future beyond their lifetimes. Some thing had to be done to ensure that the Byakugan was now and forever known to be the Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai.

XXXXXXXX

(Author Notes) Seems like forces are coming together against Naruto. Curse Orochimaru and his dang spies. I would like to take this time to thank my beta reader Gaunt444. Next Chapter will be out soon


	6. Chapter 6

[Disclaimer] I don't not own or claim any rights or ownership to anything Naruto. But if Kishimoto Masashi wants to give me some rights that would be cool.

(Author Notes) Told you I would get this out quickly. Just don't hate me at the end of the chapter.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki was paced around the Hyuuga garden in a daze all his thoughts were just thrown once again for a spin. Hiashi Hyuuga had just told him his intentions to adopt him. The teen did not know what to feel, he was thrown into so many different emotions about the situation. He was happy, sad, suspicious, shocked, and many other feelings and thoughts going though his head, he did not know how to feel about possibly becoming Naruto Hyuuga.

Naruto did not know how long he had stayed in the garden thinking as he walked. He did not even notice Hinata quietly walk up to him.

"N-Naruto." The lavender eyed girl said in barely over a whisper.

Naruto looked at Hinata her eyes filled with concern and hands clasped in front of her heart.

"Hey Hinata have you heard the news." He said evenly

"No w-whats wrong."

A smile crept into the corner of Naruto's mouth. Hinata would say there was not real reason to feel sad, so he might as well have fun with the situation no matter what he chose.

"Oh well I would have guessed that some one had told you the news. I'll tell you, but before I do would you mind if I ask you some questions.

"Um well I guess you could. what q-questions?"

"I just want to know more about your family."

"Why do you want to know about that?"

Naruto smiled putting on his mask of cheer. "Oh no big reason I was just curious I wanna know what is up with the main an branch families." He said nonchalantly. Thinking about what he knew of the Hyuuga clan from fighting Neji.

Hinata looked down in sadness. "I-its gotten better. But its still bad." Hinata played with her fingers working up the courage to talk about the entire family. "Our clan is separated into the main and branch families. The main family is small consisting of a few houses and only the eldest male in each generation is free from the Hyuuga curse mark. Any other younger boys are sealed and are then considered to be branch family. Girls born into the main family are not sealed that is why Hanabi does not have a curse mark. However the women born into the branch families are given seals, unless they are betrothed at a young age to a main family member. Its all very c-complicated, and very unfair.

For years the branch families have been made into the servants and guardians of the main families. It is rare for any member of the main family to be an active ninja it is considered too risky so the branch family members take that role."

"Erm." Naruto interrupted. "You said that is rare for main family members to become active ninja but you're one right."

"Y-yes but was b-because I was s-so weak." she stuttered pathetically. "It was my fathers hope that I be killed on a mission so that Hanabi could then become heir."

Naruto's face went red "That jerk how dare he!! I thought he was a nice guy bu-" Naruto was but off by Hinata.

"No, please Naruto you don't understand." Hinata looked at Naruto her eyes shining on the edge of tears. "I know father cares very deeply for us but because of his positions the clan must be his first and foremost concern. S-so Hanabi and I come second. Father is the clan leader he has to be strong, any show of weakness could be seen as weakness of the clan. So when his eldest daughter was considered weak, father had to harden his heart and make me become a genin in the hope that I-I would be _unable_ to perform the duties of clan leader."

Naruto was very surprised with Hinata. She said all that with absolutely no anger in her voice. She sounded a little sad but nothing to show that she harbored any ill will for her treatment.

"But its gotten a lot better." She said with a small smile. "When father sent me away he became even more secluded, he started treating Hanabi and I the same way he treats the rest of the clan. When I was younger father would act much differently, he has always had that commanding presence whenever he goes outside. When father was alone with us however he would often smile and sometimes sneak in some small gift for us in his robes.

In the past few years father is slowly opening up more you might see him smile on occasion, I recently caught him whistling a tune when doing paperwork. Hinata smiled, eyes now sparkling with tears of joy. Naruto could tell that it was a very personal question that he had asked. He smiled as well happy that Hinata had confided in him. "Its even gotten better for the clan, father has slowly given the branch family more freedoms then they had before. You see the curse seal is something that has two levels of activation one causes extreme pain enough to easily incapacitate you. The other kills you basically destroying all the nerves in your entire body and so that Byakugan and its secrets stays only in the Hyuuga clan. The branch family could either accept the rules given to them by the main or be punished. The Hyuuga clan has never had any problems with missing ninja, any member that abandoned the clan was killed by the seal no exceptions. It does not matter the distance there is really no escaping the seal. That is why so many in the branch families view it as slavery. I-I really don't know what to think."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. The blond was a little concerned, Hinata seemed to be stressed like she was fighting some internal battle.

"Well, the seal is designed to protect the clan but I don't know if it's necessary or not. While I can understand the idea for the seal I do not like how it affects those it is put on. Its for the clan protection and the knowledge on how to activate the seal is an extremely guarded secret I don't even know how. Only father and a few others main family members know how to do it. Any main family member found misusing the seal and they are either put to death or sealed themselves this is clan law so that no one in the main family abuses the power that they have. That law is probably the only reason the tensions between the family groups is not worse. Even with these precautions branch family members hate the idea of the seal and how it can force them to obey the will of the main family, which in the past has happened on rare occasions. Many in the clan say that the seal is not needed, and others say that every one in the clan should be sealed. But of course these ideas have been around in the clan for years but no one will change the current system because all the power in the clan rests with the main family so as long as they are happy every thing stays the same."Hinata sighed she did not like telling all of this but Naruto deserved to know he was very special to her and him having the Byakugan he should know about this.

"Why isn't everyone sealed? Naruto asked. "It makes sense to me, to be fair either everyone has the seal or nobody is."

Hinata paused having to remember her clan history lessons. "Its because of the original purpose of the seal. It started out as a precaution. It goes back a long way, long before the creations of the Leaf Village when ninja clans were separate and isolated groups. The Hyuuga clan would give the seal only to those we sent on dangerous missions, maybe infiltration missions. If that ninja was captured when on a mission the seal would be activated in order to protect any secrets they had. In the beginning very few of us actually had the seal, and it was extremely rare for the leaders of the clan to ever have the seal. It was feared that if the secret on how to activate the seal was ever leaked it could be used to kill any of us that had it.

Later the seal was altered so it could be used as a means of discipline. Criminals inside the clan would have the seal placed on them. It was much more cost effective and less physical damaging to use the seal to punish than it would be to keep them in prison, and why would you want to give lashes to an active ninja that might be needed to be in peak physical condition.

Eventually as time passed more and more of the Hyuuga clan had the seal. Until the two separate groups now called the main and branch families formed and the system we have now exists.

"That makes sense I know I would not want something on my forehead that could kill me unless it was extremely important." Naruto said, thinking about a mark he had because it was necessary. "But I can see that the system could use a lot of changing."

Hinata nodded. "What exactly to change is the question though. You remember Neji, and how he hated what he called was his fate?"

The blond nodded remembering his fight with Neji and him spouting about how destiny and fate were decided and there was nothing for him to do but obey what was given to him.

"Neji hated the main family he needed some one to blame for the death of his father. So he hated the main family everything about them, they could do nothing right. He viewed himself as a slave forced into servitude with no escape. My uncle Hizashi also viewed the seal as a type of slavery, why should he be forced into the branch family because he was born minutes apart from my father. Hizashi found it hard to accept the changes and differences when he looked at my father. I have talked to Neji after your fight, father went and talked to him and explained the entire situation around his fathers death. Neji has changed a lot, he is a much better person and has apologized for his attacking to kill me in the chunin exams." Hinata smiled. "We get along a lot better even having some fun together ever since he moved into the head's house."

"Ok so what about Hanabi I don't know anything about her."

"Oh well I love my sister very much and I know that she loves me too. Its just when she was younger she was being trained even harder then me when I was young, in the hopes that she could replace me. But recently that has changed father has been giving us equal attention now. I think that Hanabi misses some of that attention that she is used to so she sometimes gets into trouble to make father notice."Naruto smiled he did not realize that Hanabi like to cause a little mischief it had been a long time since he had pulled any pranks maybe it was time to use some of his trouble making expertise. He had never had any help before just think of the stuff he could pull with an accomplice.

"That's cool I have not talked to her much because of all the training you and I have been doing but I guess that I need to-" He was cut off with a puff of smoke revealed an ANBU standing behind him."The Hokage requests you presence." The masked ninja said in a even tone.

"Ok its been a while since I have seen her I'll be right on my way. Um is it alright if Hinata comes too?"

"My orders are just to inform you to meet the Hokage as soon as possible." After saying that the ANBU puffed away,

"I really need to learn how to do that." The blond thought out loud."N-Naruto I don't think I should go see the Hokage with you."

"What are you talking about Hinata its fine. It would be boring walking all the way there alone come on."

"If y-you say so." Hinata blushed liking the idea of staying with Naruto. "Before we go w-what was the news earlier?"

"Oh nothing much." Naruto said nonchalantly. "Just something about your dad wanting to adopt me."

Hinata fainted.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto ran out of the Hyuuga compound toward the Hokage tower. They needed to make up the time it took to revive Hinata. Something Naruto had to do twice, because after she woke up the first time she passed out again after Naruto confirmed what you he said.

Passing the gates Hinata spoke up.

"Do you know why the Hokage wants to speak with you?"

"Not exactly sure, bet its something important. Race you there." He said with a smile and took off."Naruto that's no fair, Naruto!" She called after the blond miscreant.

They reached the Hokage tower slightly out of breath they had ended up running all the way Hinata tailing Naruto, but he always stayed a few steps ahead.

"Wow Hinata I did not know you were that quick." he said as they entered the doors.

"I have to be - Gentle Fist doesn't work - unless you get close." Hinata said between breaths.

Hinata caught her breath upon reaching Tsunade's door, where Naruto shoved the door open.

"Good morning Grandma Tsunade."

"Ahh, Naruto!" Tsunade sighed exasperated. "Why do you have to be so loud this early."

"Its not early its almost eleven." He said in the same volume."

"Exactly too early. Oh Hinata you came too I hope this brat has not been giving your family too much trouble."

O-oh no Lady Tsunade Naruto has been a wonderful guest." Hinata said trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Yes he might be a good guest not but I don't think I could get used to him being a member of the family. Did you know about that?

Hinata turned red and looked at the floor, nodding.

"Your father thought it was wise for Naruto to be adopted into the Hyuuga Clan for his protections and continued training. Insanity if you ask me."

"Oh that's real nice Grandma. But its great over there, I love the training I'm getting."

Naruto was about to continue but was interrupted when a "Humph." came from a Darkened corner for the room.

"Pervy sage, when did you get back? Naruto said excitedly to a sour looking Jiraiya. "Um what's wrong with you?"

"Oh don't mind him he's just jealous." Tsunade said.

"Huh jealous of what?" Naruto asked as Jiariya's funk deepened

"Oh he said some thing about you gaining the best research tool imaginable." Tsunade deadpanned

"You PERVERT!! Is that all you think about is peeping through girls clothes!"

Jiraiya finally spoke up. "Shut up you! Your just wasting a wonderful ability that fell into your lap. If you were any good student of mine you would use your eyes to help me write my next book!"

Hinata was a little in shock about the situation she had of course heard Jiraiya the Sannin but had never heard of him as a peeping tom. "But the Byakugan doesn't work like that." She interrupted and every one looked at her. "Um you can't just look through people's clothes and see them n-naked you just see their chakra coils."

"See Pervy Sage even if I wanted to I could not peek through clothes for you."

Jiraiya hung his head. "Oh I could have sworn I heard about Hyuuga that could see through clothes." He said in a very dejected tone.

"W-well I guess that their has been a few in our history that could do so. " Hinata said off the top of her head, not noticing the swift cutting motions Tsunade was making at her neck. "But it's extremely hard the focus and control needed is nearly impossible especially if they are moving. Usually you - just - see - chakra." She said trailing off as she noticed Tsunade, and realizing the subject she was talking about.

Jiraiya stepped forward, and put and arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"You know squirt, I bet Tsunade has some great chakra control exercises. You should try them, then later we can talk."

"Right Pervy Sage." Naruto said cynically. "Even if I got good enough chakra control, I'm not going to help you write those boring books of yours."

Jiraiya frowned, then turned to the only other person in the room giggling lecherously. "Curiously you have tried such an advance form of the Byakugan Hinata?"

Hinata turned bright red and hid her face from Jiraiya. Luckily for her Naruto came to her rescue. "You great big pervert. Hinata is not like that. I'm sure its one of your fantasies to get a girl as messed up as you but its not gonna happen!

Tsunade was getting annoyed at the bickering going on between master and student. "Naruto! Sit down! Jiraiya, so help me." She let the threat hang as she raise a fist. "Don't forget why you are here."

"I came here for mixed bathing, but it turns out it was just a lie." He countered.

Tsunade glared at her fellow Sannin, Her raised fist slowly met her other hand a loud popping sound filled the room as they came together.

"But I guess this is important too." Jiraiya sighed and turn to his blond hair pupil. "So kid a lot of new stuff just got thrown your way huh, tell me how are things going for you."

"Really good the Hyuuga have been treating me great."

Naruto continued telling about his time with at the Hyuuga estate and his training. Hinata stayed off to the side being ignored by every one else in the room. At times she did not know whether to be happy or embarrassed when Naruto described his training. Soon he finished his story with a genuine smile which said wonders about how he was truly feelings about all the changes happening in his life.

"Alright lets get down to business." Tsunade said, standing up and clapping her hands together. "I'm sorry Hinata but you should leave."

"Aw, come on Grandma why can't she stay?"

A tick arose on Tsunade's forehead after once again being called such a non youthful term. "Because we will be discussing things that should stay between the three of us. However you can take these documents back home to your father, Hinata." She said handing Hinata a large tan envelope.

"Oh sorry about dragging you along Hinata I should be back later today."

"That's alright Naruto it's always n-nice to see the Hokage." With that Hinata left.

As soon as the door closed Jiraiya step in front of it almost as if to restrict Naruto's access to it.

"I must say Naruto a lot of things have changed since I left. A double kekkei genkai you don't know how lucky you are, the ladies are going to be all over you. I have to admit good choice of the first one." Jiraiya giggled.

"What are you talking mega perv."

"You brat. That Hyuuga girl I can tell you like her" Jiraiya said mockingly, sounding very much like a child picking on somebody at recess.

"HEY! We're just friends, you dirty old man."

"Who you calling an old man!?!"

Tsunade stepped in before it could get out of hand. "Shut up both of you, we have things to do." Tsunade fix an incredibly sweet look on her face. "Ok. Before we begin I just want to say that both Jiraiya and I care very deeply for you Naruto."

This one sentence sent off so many warning bells in Naruto's head that he instantly was on edge crouching into a fighting stance without realizing it.

"What's going on?" He asked eyes narrowing.

"I was putting this off till Jiraiya got here. You have to understand that any changes with your seal would be very alarming. You see nothing like this has ever happened before." Tsunade walked slowly toward the boy. "We are just going to make sure that you are safe and the Nine-Tailed Fox is secure. Some of the tests we are going to do might seem unnecessary or be unpleasant. Just shut up and let us take a look at the seal."

As Hinata was walking away from Hokage tower she could have sworn she heard a loud "NOOOooo." that sounded a lot like Naruto.

* * *

Naruto stumbled back to the Hyuuga manor late that evening, the sun had already gone down The blond shinobi was tired, angry, and hungry especially hungry. He had missed both lunch and dinner. Tsunade and Jiraiya had put him through so many different sort of tests his head was going to be spinning for weeks. Luckily the bakery at the Hyuuga compound was still open and he grabbed himself some sweet buns. He ate it on the way back and finally made it to his room without meeting anyone and feel down on his bed exhausted, he feel asleep with out even changing his clothes.

Once again Naruto found himself staring into the giant cage of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Red eyes looking back at him.

"**Well did you enjoy your day. I know I did**."

"Shut up you idiot! Why do you care about my day anyway?"

"**Well I just enjoyed watching you as they put you through such treatment. It was very amusing see them do all those test on you to find out information that I have already figured out.**"

"WHAT?! So your saying that all those test were unnecessary." Naruto yelled exasperated.

"**heheheHEHEHE HAHAHAHA**." The Kyuubi was laughing so loud that it hurt Naruto's ears as the entire chamber shook.

"I hate you." Naruto said quietly, glaring daggers at the Kyuubi.

The Fox's laughter quickly died down after statement. "**Yes, I hate you too, that's why I enjoyed watching them put you though those tests, most of which were completely unnecessary**."

Kyuubi thought back fondly remembering his hosts suffering as he was put though a rigorous physical test. Not as simply turn your head and cough, no this was a test of each and every one of his senses, sight, smell, touch. The best was testing his sense of taste. The blond boy was made to taste various extracts and judge on a scale of one to ten how good or bad they tasted. The Kyuubi recalled some of the vile concoctions that were given to his host, even when he rated extract of ramen a ten but then complained about how Tsunade did not even have the decency of giving him actual ramen. It must have been to test if he appetites had changed, as if he had developed a taste for blood

Also for some reason tests of reaction and timing which consisted of Tsunade chucking rocks he was to avoid while Jiraiya tossed balls that Naruto was to catch. This would not have been so bad if he could have used his Byakugan, or if it had been any one besides Tsunade that was throwing rocks. The only results that Naruto could notice was him becoming very sore.

So many tests with seemingly no purpose. Yes the tests on his chakra and the seal the Kyuubi could understand, but a test of speed and endurance making him run through the most grueling obstacle course ever, which included stilt walking, climbing, and pushing a boulder up a hill. Why you would need a section of the obstacle course to include bunny hopping and crab walking the Kyuubi would likely never know.

The Kyuubi greatly wondered if the humans were truly testing him for his benefit of just for kicks. In the end it did not matter, it was hilarious.

"What did you already know? Why did they put me through all those tests?"

"**Well I believe that the white haired one, the one you call pervert, was needed to check if the seal was intact. The reasoning was solid but extremely unnecessary, If the binding of the seal had truly failed then I would be free and the Leaf Village would be a smoking crater in the ground**."

"HEY!" Yelled Naruto. "That's never going to happen so you might as well forget about it."

"**I can't do that, it's in my nature to destroy things, you should try it some time its very enjoyable, quite relieving**."

"Stop making excuses for being evil, fuzz ball."

The Kyuubi growled. "**For some one with a demon living inside him. You don't know much about the nature of us Tailed Beasts**."

"Well how would anybody know when you would rather kill someone then talk to them."

"**There is no point in telling you anyway, your mind cannot comprehend the information**."

Naruto doubted that, it almost seemed like the fox was hiding something. Which was odd but nothing he really needed to worry about.

"Yeah whatever. So what else about the tests. They made me take a written test." Naruto grimaced. "I hate those, and it was unnecessary?"

"**Yes completely pointless, because I already know**." The Kyuubi laughed. "**It seems that your body has not fully adjusted to the changes and your chakra system is needing time to adapt. That is why the amount of chakra you are able to use has been greatly limited. Until then your will have to work with the amount you have**."

Naruto was a little concerned, until all his chakra returned to him he could no longer us his favorite technique as freely as he was used to. Although he did have two cool new kekkei genkai that he could use now. Which reminded him that he needed to train in his other speed blood limit, maybe Jiraiya could help with that.

"**There seems to have been some other interesting changes recently with you. Tell me about the female you call Hinata**."

"Leave Hinata out of this." Naruto growled menacingly.

The Fox chuckled. "**I knew it. So protective of her. She is a fine example of a human female and will make you an excellent mate**."

This caught him off guard. "What?!?! Its not like that… I.. You're worse than pervy sage!"

The Kyuubi once again was thrown into a fit of laughter, but quickly recovered. "**I don't know why you are fighting it so much. You humans live for such a short time why delay it. She is strong and would bare you healthy offspring.**"

"Shut up! I'm not going to be talking about this with you. Stupid fox you're always trying to get me into trouble."

The Kyuubi did not respond and just stared down at the blond with a smile showing lots of pointed teeth.

Naruto just glared and the fox once more as the mindscape faded away.

* * *

The next day was just as Naruto expected even with his enhanced healing he was still sore. He decided to ignore it and try to enjoy his training session with Hinata. They were heading to the clearing in the woods that had the small pond in it, where they had trained several times before.

Naruto looked at the shy lavender eyed girl, really looking at her. Naruto had to admit to himself she was very pretty, not the same type of pretty like Sakura necessarily. The long hair framed her face wonderfully, he had to admit her hair looked better than Sakura's did when she had it long.

Naruto shook his head to try and clear it, he would not let pervy sage and the fuzz ball get to him. He was just going to just train with Hinata she was a good friend that was all.

They reached the clearing and did a quick warm up with some stretches, and Gentle Fist forms. Afterwards they prepared for some sparring. Naruto had gotten much better, he still could barely ever touch Hinata.. He could never seem to find any gaps in her defense, it reminded him so much of fighting Neji. The only way he had found of getting past her guard was to either surprise her or power his way through putting all his force and weight into the attack, but what often happened when he tried such a power move was that Hinata would simply redirect the force and throw him off balance and at her mercy.

In his training the had learned that Gentle Fist was often very defensive, if a Hyuuga was not as fast as the opponent they would often wait for the opponent to come to them. This however, could often be a problem if the enemy was a ranged weapon specialist, which is where a defensive jutsu would come in like the Heavenly Spin.

Naruto's defense was not as good as Hinata or Neji, but it was getting there. Usually with his old style of fighting he did not need to focus on defense because all he needed to do was control the odds in his favor, the opponent might be landing a lot of blows but if all those hits were on a shadow clone it did not matter. Often what would happen would be that one shadow clone would be destroyed but another would land a counter strike. If an enemy did land a real hit Naruto was usually tough enough to get up and keep fighting. With Gentle Fist it was much different, it did not matter how tough the target was a few hits in the right places and they would go down just like anyone else.

Naruto enjoyed close combat fighting, he was good at it too. But the Gentle Fist took him up to the next level or next few levels. He loved learning Gentle Fist, it was tough training, but well worth it. His flexibility had increased as well as his reaction time. He wished that he could test his new abilities for real out on a mission.

Strangely enough that's what happened. Half way through their spar they each activated their Byakugan with a few hand seals. Both of the stiffened seeing a chakra signature behind the other.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered.

"I see them Naruto there are two, no four of them they have us surrounded."

"Just keep sparring for right now they might not know they have been spotted."

Naruto and Hinata kept sparring paying more attention to the four chakra signatures then each other. Naruto jumped back from Hinata and pulled out one of his father's special kunai.

'_I hope this works, I have not practiced with this much.'_ Naruto thought as he flung the blade at Hinata's shoulder. She easily avoided the projectile and it continued out of the clearing into the trees. Naruto had to play this correctly he needed to make a good show of this but not so good to tire each other out anymore.

Hinata seemingly to have caught on to Naruto's plan charged him in an easily readable strait attack. Naruto ducked under her attack and took a few quick steps under her arm and past. Naruto spun and backhanded another kunai which Hinata ducked under as it sailed out of the clearing. He now had a line.

They both stopped and stood back to back when the both heard the twang of a bow string, but no arrow came at them. The four chakra signatures had not changed positions. Naruto focused his eyes on the chakra signature that the sound had come from. The ninja carried a short bow and had four quivers of arrows strapped to his back. Then Ninja started to fire arrows extremely fast but what caught his eye was that he was not aiming into the training clearing but around it.

"Naruto I think we should get out of here." Hinata whispered. Naruto nodded and was about to move when one chakra signature jumped into the clearing.

Standing in front of them was a dark hared green eyed kunoichi wearing a sound village headband. The other three ninja started moving changing their positions around them.

"What are you doing here sound ninja? I have not heard much about the sound village after Orochimaru abandoned you after the failed invasion." Naruto spat.

"Oh No. Lord Orochimaru did not abandon us." She said in a high sweet soprano voice. "We are still around but we are doing what ninjas do best, and that's stay in the shadows." She winked at the blond. "My master has ordered that we escort you to meet with him. Supposedly he has much to discuss with you, and the Uchiha will be there." The kunoichi finished with a condescending smile.

Hinata stepped forward slightly. "Naruto is not going anywhere, now leave before you regret coming here when you are not welcome." She said venomously.

The sound Kunoichi clicked here tongue. "Tsk Tsk. How can we feel welcome when you are so very rude? Besides you, Hyuuga are not invited. Well Naruto are you coming?"

Naruto looked at here as if she had sprouted another head. "Do you think I'm some idiot or something? I don't know what that snake bastard wants with me, but the next time I see his it will not be for some nice quite chat. It will be beneath my foot while he bleeds. I agree with Hinata I'm not going anywhere."

The Sound Kunoichi sighed sounding very disappointed. "Oh well, and Orochimaru was sure that just mentioning Sasuke's name would bring you running. I guess that we have to go with option B."

She gave a lazy wave of her hand and three arrows shot over their heads followed by several more crisscrossing above and around them. The duo saw that the arrows were dragging wire, after several moments the arrows stopped and the other three ninja jumped into the clearing. The ninja that carried the bow and four quivers held up the ram seal.

"Ninja art. Web of Steel." He called out with an evil grin on his face. All the arrow shafts around and above the clearing opened up and shot several small pins around, each mini senbon like projectile pulled a wire along with it each crisscrossing and tangling around the trees that surrounded the clearing.

"Do you like my friends technique?" The sound kunoichi asked. "He controls each and every one of his arrows with chakra, oh and I would not suggest you mess with any of the wires they have several surprises with them and only he can deactivate them. Are you sure that you just don't want to come willingly, this would be a lot easier if you did."

Naruto did a check of his surroundings trying to find a solid tactic instead of just winging it. The Web of Steel jutsu effectively cut off any quick escape. The kunoichi was the closest in front of him, the archer was behind him, a place you never wanted any ranged specialist. To his right was a heavy set ninja dress in dark green and brown. The last ninja was fairly short and clad in dark red to his left. Nothing about the entire situation seemed to be in their favor. One enemy in each compass direction. The only thing that was left was who made the first move.

XXXXXXXX

(Author Notes) Cue the screaming. I know HUGE cliff hanger, sometimes screaming can relieve tension as long as its not screaming at me.

Don't worry I'm not going to go on a long hiatus with a cliffhanger, I already have the next part written. I hope to redeem myself with an awesome ninja battle scene coming up next chapter that I hope you will enjoy.

Why not post the next chapter now you ask? Because I said it in chapter two and I'll say it again. I'm EVIL MUHAHAHA.

Alright back to a less maniacal train of thought. My beta reader asked me why I do not use Japanese suffixes such as kun, san, sama, in my writing.

I'm not exactly sure why, but I just don't want to use them for my writing. Don't get me wrong for other authors using Japanese suffixes can add a great quality to the story. I tend to go for what sounds cooler in a story. For example in the English dubbed version on the anime seem to it correctly. they translate the jutsu into English but leave certain words still in Japanese.

Kekkei genkai sounds so much cooler than, blood line limit. Even thought it still sounds cool kekkei genkai wins in the coolness category.

Sharingan sound so much cooler and badass than the literally translated Copy Wheel Eye. So in my story I gotta go for what has the highest awesome value.

I dislike when story has the names of the jutsu in Japanese when most of your readers can't speak or read the language. So unless it is translated right next to the name you have to guess or look it up. A lot of time any original jutsu names butcher the Japanese language. So I will at least stay away from a lot of Japanese.

OK so be patient for the next chapter, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

[Disclaimer] I don't not own or claim any rights or ownership to anything Naruto. But if Kishimoto Masashi wants to give me some rights that would be cool.

(Author Notes) You guys are lucky. Despite being evil, I'm too nice. Here is the next chapter. I would not have posted it this soon if I had not been reading over my previous chapters and started to notice lots of little mistakes that both my beta reader and I missed. Simple things like incorrect punctuation, missing quotation marks, or missing commas. That got me started like some sort of OCD person, I went over several of my chapters correcting them. I also changed a few words around so some of the sentences flowed better. It's the same story it just flows better. I'm slightly angry at myself for missing so much either its me or when I upload the chapters it changes the words. I'm sure I missed a lot of other mistakes, but I'm posting the edited chapters with this latest chapter.

The battle scene jumps around a lot between the view of the characters. Sometimes its from Hinata's view, or Naruto's even the bad guys point of view. I really hope that I did not screw then entire thing up and it confuses everyone. I can understand it and my beta reader like it, I hope you do too.

XXXXXX

The sound kunoichi moved first, throwing what looked like a smoke pellet at Naruto and Hinata. The pellet exploded just in front of the two leaf ninja enveloping them in a purple cloud. Both of them jumped up and out of the cloud making sure not to inhale any of the fumes if they were toxic.

Behind them the archer readied two arrows to be loosed simultaneously. '_Far too easy.'_ He pulled out two blue feathered arrows with slightly blunted tips for minimal penetration from his toxins quiver. It was such a boring mission, live capture missions were so tedious. He would much rather use his red feathered arrows, not childish arrows coated with a simple drug that induced unconsciousness. He tracked both targets as they sailed through the air. '_Not even a chance to dodge.'_ he thought and released. Half a second later the arrows sank into the lower back of each target.

Hinata and Naruto fell to the ground arrow shafts imbedded in their backs. The leaf ninja hit the ground and became concealed by smoke, as soon as it cleared all was left was two impaled logs.

"Substitution!! Watch out!!" The sound ninja in red called out as Hinata and Naruto descended on the fourth sound ninja, two pairs of Byakugan eyes stared fiercely.

The ninja wearing green flashed quickly through some hand seals. "Earth style, Earth Fort jutsu." Dirt sprang up around the ninja creating a box around him protecting him from all sides.

They landed and Hinata slammed here palm into the earthen barrier, she manipulated her chakra to interrupt the flow of the jutsu, The corners of Hinata's mouth curled upwards as the walls of the earth fort crumpled revealing a surprised sound ninja. He did manage to jump away but not before Naruto closed several chakra points on his leg as he leapt clear.

After Naruto closed the chakra points he leaned to his right as an arrow whizzed inches past his left shoulder. This was the first time using the Byakugan in actual combat and he was amazed at just how awesome it was. The 360 degree vision allowed him to watch each enemy, greatly reducing the disadvantage of multiple foes. _' No wonder Neji destroyed all my shadow clones in the exams. He was literally keeping and eye on every one of them.'_ He thought.

Everything was happening so fast Naruto saw the archer stringing another arrow, the ninja in red was making hand seal and the kunoichi pulled out several senbon and threw them. Naruto pulled out another one of the three pronged kunai, defected the needles and threw the blade at the ninja in red hoping to distract his jutsu. The ninja skillfully avoided it but he now had three of the special kunai set up one more and he could freely move around the clearing with his father's technique.

Hinata was occupying herself with the pesky earth style ninja. The closed chakra points in his leg was not slowing him down much, every time she would get close enough for a good blow, a earth wall would spring up and block her. But as long as she kept on pressing the attack he was forced into defensive. The only bad thing was the longer she spent on him the longer the other three had to focus on their real target, Naruto; she needed to make this fast.

Things were not looking good for Naruto if it not for his recent training he would have been hit for sure. He was caught in the middle of two ranged specialists, the kunoichi kept throwing senbon, and the archer seemed to be getting angry that each of his arrows missed by inches. The red ninja had just completed his jutsu, and no less then ten Mud Clones popped out of the ground; and started moving into position in order to surround him. Naruto ducked another arrow and flung the last of the special kunai away.

Hinata finally got a break when her opponent tried a hasty counter attack with a roundhouse kick to her head. She easily ducked under his foot and hit several chakra points along the offending limb. Hinata opened the chakra points she hit, with the chakra points on the other leg closed from Naruto any chakra enhanced jumps would be completely unbalanced.

Hinata was then distracted when Naruto disappeared. He was about to be surrounded by Mud Clones, when he vanished almost instantly reappeared in front of the archer on the other side of the clearing. _'So fast!' _she thought. Her opponent however capitalized on her distraction and preformed a few hand seals, "Earth Style, Ground Explosion." Hinata stumbled as the ground under her feet bulged then burst upwards hitting her with clumps of dirt and sending her flying into the clearing. Luckily she landed in the pond in the center saving her from any injuries.

Naruto activated his fathers bloodline charging to the archer, he was most likely the weakest in close combat and was unprepared reaching back for another arrow. The pulling sensation for the technique yanked him to the enemy almost instantly. That's when the unexpected happened, as soon as Naruto readied himself for an attack the pulling sensation vanished. Naruto stumbled forward from the unexpected deceleration, he righted himself just in time to see that his opponent was still off balance.

The archer stumbled backwards surprised by the target appearing from out of nowhere less than two yards away. '_Those eyes!_' He thought as the target looked up and advanced. He held up his bow between them in an effort to ward off an attack.

Naruto stepped forward and backhanded the bow up and way with his right hand, then his left palm smashed into the sound ninja's right lung, finishing with his right coming around impacting the target's diaphragm. A smile crossed Naruto's lips as the enemy ninja dropped his bow and grabbed at his center. The archer sank to his knees, coughed up blood, and fell face forward at Naruto's feet.

The sound kunoichi was not pleased as she watched her team member fall. "You two take care of the target I'll get the girl." She ordered gesturing about and charging to the center pond to deal with unexpected nuisance as the Hyuuga got up and stood up on the water. The sound kunoichi pulled out her special kunai one in each hand. The wicked looking blades shined in the light, forged with serrated edges designed to draw the most amount of blood from any cuts so that the toxin could easily get into the blood stream.

Hinata watch as the enemy kunoichi advanced and stopped a few yards in front of her. The enemies stance was low each blade held protectively in front of her one above the other. Hinata sent a palm around to hit her target on the outside of her guard, but she had to pull back and canceled the attack as the sound ninja moved the blades in front of the blow. If Hinata had continued she would have cut herself on the enemy kunai. '_So that's her plan._' She thought to herself. It was a delay tactic, holding a defense. Hinata mentally berated herself for not bringing her own kunai with her to counter the enemies. '_Oh well I have not used this technique against an enemy. Now would be the time to use it . This had better work._'

Naruto was preparing himself as he was surrounded by Mud Clones, the were not quite similar to his Shadow Clones. With the help of his Byakugan he could tell which one was the original. The Mud Clones did not have a chakra system, they were inferior when it came to Shadow Clones. Naruto let his blood line take him faster then the eye could see he dashed around the copies and headed for the original. Just like last time as soon as he readied himself for an attack the pulling sensation of the technique left him. He was slightly more prepared for the sudden lack of speed , but it seemed like his opponent was as well. They both stepped forward into attacks, The red sound ninja's fist hit Naruto in the stomach knocking the wind from him a split second before his palm struck right over the sound ninja's heart. However the fiend disappeared in puff of smoke. '_A Shadow Clone?_' Naruto thought.

"How do you like a taste of your own medicine?" A Mud Clone of the sound ninja mocked. "You're not the only one skilled with clones. Lord Orochimaru picked me especially for this mission. Give up before you get yourself killed."

Naruto gritted his teeth together, He was surrounded and he did not know where the real one was each one that he could see was a Mud Clone. '_Oh well I can at least start cutting down their numbers._' He thought and flashed to a clone standing off by himself. Naruto decelerated suddenly. '_It happened again. It seems like every time I change from movement to attack I slow down._' Naruto started to regret not practicing the technique more. The only problem was that he was the only person around with this particular blood line. There was no one else to train him.

A simple chakra enhanced tap of Gentle Fist would be enough to disrupt each clone, causing it to crumple back to earth. The only problem was that every time he would destroy one another would pop out of the ground, he needed to find the real one. Naruto checked his extended peripheral vision to see how Hinata was fairing. '_What stance is that?_'

Hinata was standing in a slightly modified Gentle Fist main stance. Her stance was much more upright with only the toe of her front foot touching the water she stood on. "Eight Trigrams, Water Palm." She called as her back hand dipped below her knee as she flipped her wrist forward. A jet of shimmering water blasted from the pond beside the Hyuuga and speed towards the sound kunoichi. The enemy dodge the first watery missile but not the follow up attack. The water hit her in the shoulder with enough force to spin her around completely but she still stood glaring bitterly.

The sound kunoichi dodged another jet of water. '_Damn, who knew water could hurt so much?_' Her shoulder ached as she was forced onto a staggered retreat as the Hyuuga girl seemed to dance through stances sending more blasts at her. She had underestimated her, she should have know every Hyuuga could be dangerous. This girl however seemed to be especially nasty. The girl moved with such flexibility it seemed like she was missing some joints, spinning and moving more like liquid than human. Several attacks got past her defenses, soaking through her clothes and bruising.

"DIE!" She screamed, and threw several senbon as she caught a spit second break. The lavender eyed girl just bent at the hips avoiding the poisoned needles and sweeping her hands behind her and away from the battle. Suddenly a blast of water sprang up from behind the sound kunoichi and hit her dead center of her back knocking the wind from her and sending he forward into a kneeling position. When she looked up again the Hyuuga girl was back in her stance with a smile, her front toe gracefully sending gentle ripples across the pond. '_Damn, I need a distraction or something._'

Naruto was moving between the Mud Clones destroying a few and then flashing away to another unexpected clone before the group could organize. He was in awe watching Hinata pick the sound girl apart. '_She never used that jutsu when we spared.'_ Naruto shook his head, he needed to stay focused using both kekkei genkai in tandem was using a lot of chakra and he was starting to feel the drain.

"Earth Style, Terrain collapse." The earth sunk creating a crater around Naruto. It was so unexpected he landed unevenly and fell to his hand and knees. "_I'm so stupid!! I forgot to focus on the earth user._" Naruto thought angrily as multiple Mud Clones jumped into the air and dog piled on him forcing him to the ground. The blond thrashed about his elbows smashing any thing each time there was enough room to move, he finally got one hand off the ground and could use Gentle Fist, Mud Clones started to lose cohesion around him with each wave of his hand.

'_Oh No Naruto!_' Hinata's thoughts were filled with worry as she saw the object of he affections go down under a hail of clones. Her heart started to beat again when the pile of clones shuddered and Naruto's upper half appeared in the pile, dispersing clones with each attack.

'_There, my chance!_' The sound kunoichi thought and jumped up and pulled out several of her special senbon and sent them flying at the blond in the crater, just as he was finishing off the last of the clones.

Every thing happened so fast Naruto had just finished knocking away every clone except for one stubborn clone hanging to his left leg. That's when the exhanced sight of the Byakugan showed him the senbon coming behind him. He leaned to avoid but was not fast enough to avoid all of the needles. Three senbon sank into his flesh, one on the back of his right thigh. The other two hit his right arm on the shoulder and just above the elbow. It felt like ice was quickly spreading around the wounds. His arm went limp and his leg refused to carry his weight.

Hinata was angry. At herself, at the entire situation, but mostly she was angry at the bitch that had just hurt Naruto. Hinata jumped up intercepting the her target in the air, three lighting quick strikes up the girl's side one around the stomach and two along her lung. Hinata's eyes flashed as the kunoichi fell away and hit the ground hard gasping for air, blood leaking out of her mouth.

As soon as Hinata landed she rushed over to Naruto, ignoring the downed sound kunoichi. Hinata reached the blond and pulled him to his feet. Naruto's arm was hanging limply by his side and he hobbled slightly as she pulled him up.

Naruto and Hinata stood together in the large dip in the earth. He took a quick scan of the situation, a couple Mud Clones stood at the lip of the crater. The earth user stood behind the clones a sour look on his face. The archer was still in the same place that Naruto had dropped him it was uncertain if he was alive or dead. However the kunoichi struggled to her feet coughing and holding her side.

The poison mistress from the sound was not going to go down so easily. She might have a pretty face but it was all very misleading. She loved to be underestimated for being a woman of small stature. However She prided herself on being just like the senbon she threw. Cold, tough, sharp and deceptively deadly. She would not give up so easily from a wound and a few setbacks. "Give up!" She growled, limping towards the leaf duo. "Those senbon were coated with a special neurotoxin of mine, you wont be able to move your arm for several hours. I can see it on your face you won't be able to fight for much longer. Stop this foolishness before we scar that handsome face of yours."

"I don't know what your talking about lady." Naruto said sarcastically. "You look like the one that can't fight anymore. I don't blame you after Hinata wiped you across the floor, and as for me, I can still kick each and every one of your guys butts even with one arm."

Naruto sounded calm and confident in truth he could still fight with just one arm, but it was his leg that worried him. He could move his leg but it was sluggish, he might able to jump and walk but not run.

"We only need _you_ alive, if you surrender your friend will live, if you don't she will die." The earth user said emotionlessly.

Naruto's first thought was to tell the sound ninja to shove it. However some of Jiraiya's teachings did get into his head during the years of training. They were surrounded, out numbered, and he was injured. Not a very good tactical situation no matter how you looked at it. If he was captured Tsunade would send a retrieval team that could easily handle these guys, they would also be slowed by injuries and an fairly uncooperative captive.

Naruto was a little tempted to accept, when Hinata cut that train of thought off. "As I said earlier Naruto is not going anywhere with you. You will also find it much harder to follow through on your threat."

The sound kunoichi gave Hinata an evil glare, but she lost when it compared to the look Hinata was sending right back at her. It is very hard to out 'evil eye' someone with the Byakugan.

"So be it." She spat as glowing smoke like swirls started to climb up her neck. "I will make you regret your words. I am not nearly done with you." The swirls reached the top of her face and tuned black.

'_Not good_.' Naruto thought. Looking around he would not be much help each enemy could attack from range and he would not be able to close the distance because of his leg. Things were looking grim when his right hand twitched.

He glanced down at his hand, he could feel nothing along his right arm as it hung limp but he could still move his fingers even if the rest of his arm was disabled, and that gave Naruto an idea. Using his left hand to support his right he formed his favorite hand seal. '_This is probably going to use up the rest of my chakra_.'

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto yelled as 30 copies of himself appeared. In response Mud Clones popped up out of the ground, However his Shadow Clones outnumbered Mud Clones. '_I hoped that is because the other ninja is low on chakra._' Naruto prayed, as he fought to stay standing. He was right at the edge of chakra exhaustion.

This round of battle was much more chaotic, opposing clones faced off in intense short battles. "Hinata I need you to work with my clones, they wont last long without some help, and I can barely walk.

Several expression crossed Hinata's face, concern, anger, then determination. She ran off weaving between clone battles, lending a helping palm here and there.

Naruto was glad every one was occupied with his Shadow Clones. The Number of Mud Clones was being whittled down, what concerned Naruto was that the original had yet to show his face.

Three clones were taking on the earth user, he did not seem to be very skilled in taijutsu. The clones were forcing into defense not allowing him to perform any seals.

However it was the kunoichi with the curse seal that was the problem. She was slowly working her way through them, dispelling clone that came near her, twin blades flashing violently.

Shadow Clones were great, but not perfect. Naruto could create them without the same injuries he currently had, but they did not have his same abilities. Shadow Clones do not copy the blood line limits of the original. Shadow Clones could not use enhanced speed or the Byakugan. The could however use Gentle Fist but not target chakra points correctly, but even using simple Gentle Fist had its drawbacks.

Every time a Shadow Clone would use any chakra or enhanced Gentle Fist strikes it cut down on that clones life expectancy. Since Shadow Clones were basically made of chakra, any chakra that was used was pulled directly from them. If too much chakra was used the clones would dispel, that's why when using a clone to help form a Rasengan it would often disappear afterwards.

Naruto could not give this group of clones much chakra. So they were only using his standard taijutsu. They were performing valiantly, but it could not last long.

Hinata was now working with Naruto's three clones in dealing with the earth user. The tense sound ninja was in full retreat, back peddling to try and keep at distance. He backed onto the pond, but since the chakra points in his legs were altered he took a few shaky steps on the surface then fell in the water completely.

Hinata did not waste the opportunity, she stepped onto the pond just as the sound ninja's head emerge. In a very non Hyuuga like manner she pulled back her leg and kicked the waterlogged ninja in the face.

His eyes rolled into the back if his head and blood flowed from the Ninja's nose as he sank below the surface. Hinata's hand shot into the water grabbed the unconscious ninja, and grudgingly pulled him to shore.

The sound kunoichi was not happy as she dispelled the latest group of two clones that challenged her when her second teammate fell. Almost nothing had gone as planed. Two members down, one dangerously low on chakra, and she was injured. If only the target had been alone they would have had him. As it stood they would not be able to complete the mission. "Kazuo!" She yelled to her concealed subterranean teammate. "It's a stalemate lets get out of here." She looked over at Naruto. "Don't think this is over we will be back." She said and threw a smoke pellet to the ground. When it cleared all that was left was a hole in the ground.

* * *

Naruto collapsed into his bed that night. It had taken Hinata a while to clear a path out of the steel wires. Each arrow had a different trap built in, some exploded, or sent lightning sparking along the wires, others burst into poisonous smoke. They eventually got out of the trapped clearing. Hinata rushed to the aid of her father while Naruto stayed in the clearing guarding the two downed enemy shinobi, any easy job even for an injured Naruto. Hiashi returned with three other Hyuuga clan members. The Hyuuga clan head calmly ordered the two captives to be taken away. Both sound ninja were still alive and were given into the friendly care of Ibiki Morino.

A worried Tsunade checked over Naruto yelling at him for being careless. The Hokage was quite angry sending two teams of hunter ninjas out to find the pair of sound ninja. Things also did not go well for the head of the perimeter guard. The poor ninja was given a thorough tongue lashing for allowing enemy ninja through the defenses.

It was uncertain which figure of authority was more angry. Tsunade was clearly ready to kill something, she even joined in on the interrogation of one of the captives. While Hiashi's body remained calm and his face stoic, however the Hyuuga clan head seemed to radiate fury, and bloodlust.

The fight had drained Naruto a lot more than he wanted to admit. After several hours, and a complete checkup and his right arm and leg regained movement. He was sure that if it was not for Hinata he would have been overpowered.

Naruto when to bed later that day and closed his eyes replaying the battle in his head. He smiled as he remembered Hinata tearing up with the cool jutsu she preformed. He was also angry at himself for not doing better. He drifted off determined to do better, one thing for user was that he needed to find out more about his fathers bloodline limit.

* * *

Tsunade woke up the next day to another bright Land of Fire morning. It was still morning, even it was very late morning almost past noon, she had stayed up late drinking with Jiraiya. They were having a good time discussing old times and planning revenge upon their former teammate. It was bad enough having the Akatsuki after Naruto they did not need Orochimaru too. Jiraiya had already left to find more information on Orochimaru's whereabouts, and to find any hidden sound ninja.

Tsunade stumbled to her window and pulled open the shades. What she saw was not what she expected to see the first thing in the morning. Her image that was carved into the side of Hokage Mountain was vandalized. Tsunade's jaw dropped as she gazed upon her defiled stone face. The Tsunade carved into the rock now had red eyes and white horns painted on her forehead. Blue drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth, with red tipped white fangs sticking out from behind her lips.

Tsunaded's eye twitched as she looked out or her window. The Hokage shook in rage. "That brat! I was so concerned about him and he does this?! He's dead so dead. This is not the day or the time to mess with me." She said coldly to herself.

Now she was a strong woman, actually very strong. Strong in muscles and strong in voice. Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out in one long loud "NAR-U-TO!!!" If anybody was still asleep in the Leaf Village they weren't any longer.

XXXXXX

(Author Notes) There it is, even ended with a tiny cliff hanger just to retain some of my evil nature.

I really have a great beta reader already, but I personally want at least one more; possibly two. If you are interested in becoming my beta reader please private message me and I will take a look at your profile. I'm sure I will need help for this and my other stories I have in the works but have yet to post anything.

I have yet to explain about the inner workings of Naruto's second kekkei genkai, If you are confused by it don't worry I will explore just how my version of the Flying Thunder God technique works


	8. Chapter 8

[Disclaimer] I don't not own or claim any rights or ownership to anything Naruto. But if Kishimoto Masashi wants to give me some rights that would be cool.

(Author Notes) Here you guys go. It might be a little longer for another update, I'm close to the end of my prewritten story. So I'll have to write more, and I also have been working on another story that will most likely start to be posted here soon.

XXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata once again stood in front of the Hokage. Tsunade was quietly fuming behind her desk as Shizune tried to calm her.

"Care to explain yourself." Tsunade growled.

Naruto had his arms crossed and his nose stuck up in defiance. "Explain what Grandma? I didn't do that."

"Don't give me that, I know it was you who else would do that!?!" The Hokage screamed at the boy.

"I'm telling you it wasn't me. But if you ask me its better than it was before, it describes your character a lot better." Naruto yelled back. Hinata was doing her best to try and become invisible backing away from the two yelling blonds, Shizune joining her.

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me Grandma!"

Electricity leapt between the two as they stared each other down.

Shizune and Hinata looked at each other, fearing that it would come to blows unless something was done.

"P-p-please Lady Hokage, N-Naruto could not have done that to your face." Hinata stuttered. As soon as she spoke some of the tension drained from the room.

Both blonds looked over that the cowering Hyuuga girl. "N-Naruto slept in late after the battle yesterday and was w-with me after he got up, so it could not have been him."

Tsunade stared suspiciously at the violet haired girl. "Are you sure?" She asked calmly.

Hinata shut her eyes tight and vigorously nodded her head, hair shaking and bouncing around her face.

The Hokage sat down behind her desk as Shizune and Hinata took breaths of relief.

"See I told you it wasn't me." Naruto said defiantly.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Alright I should not have jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry." She said grudgingly.

Naruto's face broke into a huge smile. "That's OK, I would have done the same thing. Although you have to admit its pretty funny."

Tsunade blinked dumbly a few times as she looked on the smiling face of Naruto. Her shoulders shook slightly and then suddenly burst into laughter.

"What am I going to do with you?" She gasped between laughs. "First I'm about to kill you and now this."

Her laughter was infectious and soon every one in the Hokage office was laughing.

Hinata wiped a tear away from her eye as Shizune asked. "I want to know who actually did it?"

"My bet is on Konohamaru. He caused plenty of trouble when you were gone." She smiled. "You got the other four Hokage, I bet Konohamaru wanted to get the fifth as well."

"Good idea." Naruto laughed. "I would guess that some day when my face is up there it's gonna be painted too, so why fight it?"

Tsunade shook her head coving her eyes in embarrassment, a smile still on her lips. "Alright you two. I'm sorry I dragged you here. How are you two doing after such an unexpected evening yesterday, I must say you preformed admirably for being outnumbered two to one."

"I'm fine." Naruto said, standing in a energetic pose flexing a bicep. "I'm sure Hinata is great as well, You should have see her yesterday she was incredible, things would have gone bad for me without her there."

Hinata looked down with a bright blush across her cheeks.

Tsunade smiled. "That's good alright you may go. Have some fun for the rest of the day you need a break."

Naruto stretched. "Sounds good," he sighed. "Before we go do you know anybody that could train me on the use of my other kekkei genkai?"

Tsunade brought her fist up to her chin. "Hmmm, sorry Naruto I can't think of anybody that would be able to train you affectively. Maybe Jiraiya or Kakashi could give you some pointers." She said looking deep in thought. "Oh but now that I think about it the fourth does still have a strong box in the Konoha Bank. Even if there is nothing in it that will help you with training, anything in there is rightfully yours."

"Wow really?!" Naruto asked, stars in his eyes. "The Fourth might have left something behind for me?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I barely remembered it. Sarutobi sensei was keeping control of it. I can have Shizune to get it for you."

Naruto looked a little disappointed wanting to get it himself.

"Don't give me that look Naruto. We're still trying to keep your heritage and your kekkei genkai secret. Even if Orochimaru somehow knows about them, it doesn't mean that every one does. You walking into Konoha bank and getting the fourth's strong box will have all of the Leaf Village knowing within hours. Then every shinobi nation will know there is a person with a double kekkei genkai, not to mention son of the Yellow Flash. I'm still angry that Orochimaru found out. We thought we had uncovered all his spies after the invasion but I guess we were wrong." Tsunade shook her head. "I'm going to have Ibiki and our counter intelligence working overtime to catch any leaks."

"Alright both of you get out of here, and don't mention that you were attack yesterday. We covered that up pretty well, Ibiki is still working on one of the sound ninja you two defeated."

Naruto and Hinata left the room leaving the two kunoichi alone together.

Tsunade looked over at her assistant Shizune. "Tell me, why didn't you wake me up to tell me that my face had been vandalized?"

Shizune glanced over nervously. "Oh, well I know how you can be after staying out late drinking, and its never wise to wake you up early."

The blond Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Yes well, hire a genin squad to clean it up. See if you can find Konhamaru's squad to do it, and try and get the little devil to confess."

Shizune nodded.

"After you are done with that go collect the things for Naruto and deliver it to him. I have paperwork to do." She groaned.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking away, Naruto with a big cheerful smile on his face. Hinata with a small shy one.

"I-I never knew the Hokage could be so scary." Hinata whispered to Naruto.

Naruto looked over and nodded. "Yep she does that. I've gotten used to when she acts all big and tough like that."

Hinata was a little confused she was slightly appalled at the lack of respect Naruto had for the Hokage, yelling back at her. But at the same time should could not help feeling impressed and inspired by his courage, facing down the Hokage and not budging an inch.

"Yeah, but I was not always like that." Naruto continued. "I was really freaked out by her when we first I thought she was just some cranky lady, well she was talking down about the Third and all the Hokages in general so I challenged he to a fight. That was a big mistake. She sent me flying with just one finger when I battled with her. Then after that there was this huge battle with Orochimaru and everything."

Naruto told Hinata in detail with plenty of over emphasized hand gestures and sound effects, about the three way battle between Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Explaining about the bet and how he learned the Rasengan.

Hinata loved hearing any stories from Naruto, he put so much life and energy into his words that she could not help but enjoy them.

"She lost a lot of her scary factor when we sparred again after the battle. She flicked my headband off, and I thought she was just about to send me through a wall or something. Instead she kissed my forehead." The blond smiled thinking back to that moment. "From that point on I knew she could never be as mean as she sounds."

"That's nice I did not know you had such a close relationship with the Hokage." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "You should hear some of the stories from Pervy Sage, about the stuff they got into. Behind all her titles and brute strength Tsunade is just like us."

Naruto and Hinata walk up to Ichiraku Ramen and sat down to order. "Naruto its good to see you, its been too long. Are you going to have some ramen today?" Teuchi asked.

"You bet old man, I have orders to relax today and I'm gonna start with eating the best ramen ever." Naruto said excitedly.

"Alright what can I get for you?"

"Hmmm." He pondered. "Start me off with two beef and one pork."

"Coming right up." Teuchi said with a huge smile on his face, it was obvious that he had missed the boy. "What can I get for you miss?"

Hinata was startled out of her daydream. She had been blushing and fidgeting with her fingers thinking about other things besides ramen. "Oh um I-I'll Have some miso ramen, please.

They were quietly eating, well that is to say that Hinata was quietly eating. Because Naruto was vigorously slurping down bowl after bowl of food, Teuchi doing a fantastic job keeping up with the demand. When Sakura and Ino walked by.

As soon as Ino saw the pair she bounded up to them with a excited greeting.

"Hey you two. How have you been? I have not see you around for a while. Where have you been? Naruto why are you wearing sunglasses? You never where sunglasses." Ino said quickly not stopping for breath.

The sudden appearance of Ino startled Naruto out of his ramen binge almost chocking on his food.

"I-Ino, why are you here?" Hinata stuttered.

Ino sat down beside Hinata as Naruto thumped on his chest trying to make the ramen go down correctly. "Oh Forehead Girl and I have just come from duties at the hospital." Ino said gesturing to Sakura that was sitting beside Naruto and giving him a super powered slap on the back, clearing his airways.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said breathlessly.

"No problem." Sakura said with a smile. Then she turned toward Ino with a vengeance. "Who are you calling Forehead Girl? INO-PIG!"

Ino glared across the counter sending mental daggers at her rival. Then in an impressive change of moods turned back to Hinata with a wide smile. "So I was trying to visit you over at your house and they threw me out. What is up with that?"

Hinata looked down. "Um, sorry Ino other people are usually not allowed in the compound unless they are escorted or invited."

"Huh that's strange." Ino said aloud. "Then why is Naruto staying with the Hyuuga?" She asked digging for info.

"Um, I uh." Hinata muttered.

Naruto was about to come to her rescue but it turned out that he did not need to.

"Why does it even matter Ino-pig? Mind your own business." Sakura snarled.

Ino again sent more mental fridged ice daggers at the pink haired kunoichi, but just as before she quickly recovered putting on a smile that reminded Naruto of Sai.

"So are you two on a date or something?" She asked.

Hinata turned red and put her fingers together in a tent shape. "Um, well I-"

"No. The Hokage ordered us to relax today so we are just having ramen together." Naruto interrupted Hinata.

"Hmmm." Ino mused. "That sounds like a date to me."

Now it was Naruto turn to stutter. "Uh, w-well you see-" but he was cut off when Ino spoke again.

"So why have you been ordered to relax today?" she asked pumping for more information.

Luckily Naruto did not have to answer because Sakura once again came in for a save.

"Why are you being so nosey today Ino? When did you need to know every thing about Naruto?" Sakura jabbed.

Ino eyes quickly grew wide as she realized something, then just as fast narrowed staring through her rival. "What do you know?" She asked slowly, and maliciously.

Sakura was taken back. Her eyes darted from left to right as if looking for an escape. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anything." She mumbled.

It was Sakura's turn to be saved when Tenten and Lee came around the corner.

"Naruto!" Lee called, jogging up to the group.

"Hey Lee, how's it going?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"I am fine!" Lee said his arm and hand extended in a thumbs up. "I am still waiting for that rematch. I have been training extra hard so that next time I will not lose."

This statement caught Ino's attention. "Wait Lee, Naruto beat you in a match?"

"No, I was defeated in a race." Lee said blinding everyone with a glittering smile. "But now that you mention it" His eyes lit up with fire. "Naruto I challenge you, fight me!"

Naruto recoiled from the fuzzy browed power house, when Tenten came up behind Lee.

"Not right now Lee we have things to do. Honestly why do you want to fight right now? Right after we just got back from our mission that lasted longer than expected."

"Wait, back up a bit." Ino said holding up her hands. "Naruto you beat Lee in a race. When did you get that fast?"

"Oh look at he time." Naruto said thinking fast. He got up from the counter and slapped down money paying for the ramen. "Come on Hinata we're going be late. You know that thing we need to get to." He said grabbing Hinata's wrist and puller her away.

"Oh, um right, don't want to be late." She said following after Naruto. "It was nice to see you guys. Talk to your later." She called over her shoulder.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked no one in particular, as soon as the pair were out of auditory range.

Ino rounded on rival. "Ok, spill it Sakura."

"I-I don't know what your talking about." She lied, looking sideways.

"Don't give me that I know something is going on, and I know that you know something about it."

"Oh what's that." Sakura stood up putting her hand to her ear. "I think I hear Lady Hokage calling me. Sorry, got to go." She took off before Ino could stop her.

"Sakura! SAKURA! Get back her!" Ino yelled.

Tenten, Lee and Ino were left behind, Ino was fuming while Tenten and Lee were thoroughly confused.

"Ok what's going on here?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know!" Ino wined. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Something is going on with Naruto. He's wearing sunglasses around with him everywhere he goes, he's staying over at the Hyuuga compound and a lot of other odd things."

"Naruto is staying with the Hyuuga?" Tenten asked. "Neji did not mention that," she paused. "Although now that I think about it didn't Neji act funny after you told him about your race Lee?"

"I guess so." Lee replied. "He got into his old serious posture, you know there one I mean?"

Tenten nodded.

"Alright." Ino said. "Lets put everything we know together every and maybe we can solve this puzzle."

Tenten nodded again as Lee help up a fist with a look of determination on his face.

"Yes, a mystery is just another form of challenge! I will be victorious and solve it!"

Ino and Tenten had their hands one their faces. "Fine Lee." Tenten sighed. "Just don't be so loud about it."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata ended up near the academy they sat down on a lone stone bench, both of them were slightly out of breath after running a wild route around the village to escape any pursuers.

"This is getting too much." Naruto sighed. "It would be easier just to tell them."

"We can't Naruto, the Hokage said we need to keep everything as secret as possible." Hinata countered.

Naruto leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky.

"Hey guys." A voice called to them, startling both of them.

"H-hello Hanabi." Hinata responded. "Did the academy just let out?"

"Yeah" Hanabi nodded.

"So how was you day?" Naruto asked with a wide smile on his face.

"Oh it started out pretty good, but then it got boring when we ran the academy obstacle course. It was hardly challenging."

"Oh that's too bad. Hopefully its gotten alittle better since I was in the academy, the obsticle course has nothing on ANBU black ops chasing you around." The blond said with a smile. "Come on, we can walk home together."

Hinata, Naruto and Hanabi, all walked together back to the Hyuuga compound passing thought the majority of the village. Naruto could have sworn that he spotted Ino, Lee, and Tenten watching them from behind a few corners.

Shizune appeared calling out to them stoping them right as they were leaving the main part of village.

"Here Naruto." Shizune said in a hushed voice, handing him a medium sized dark oak chest. "This is all of the things from you know where." She finished with a wink.

"Thanks a lot." Naruto murmured in awe, holding the chest. "I'll wait until I get back to look at what's inside."

Shizune smiled and gave a little was a she left, heading back to the Hokage Tower.

"What's in the chest?" Hanabi asked. "It looks like a little treasure chest."

"I'm not really sure." Naruto smiled. "But I'm sure there's some sort of treasure in it.

* * *

It was a quiet walk back through the tree to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto had his hands wrapped around the chest like he was afraid it would somehow get away. As soon as they made it back to the Hyuuga manor Hinata ran off to help prepare dinner, leaving Hanabi and Naruto together.

"Nice work you're quite a little artist."

Hanabi turned around to face her client. "Mission accomplished." She said bowing slightly with an arm crossed over her chest.

"Excellent work, everything went exactly as planned." Naruto said with an air of mock superiority about him. "The Hokage even bet that it was Konohamaru that was responsible, but we all know that her bets are almost always wrong."

Hanabi Chuckled slightly. "She was close though, I transformed into him just in case some one spotted me."

"Wow, you're good. Even framing someone else just incase." The blond smiled. "I'm going to have to make it up to him somehow. Alright about your payment, I owe you one favor what do I have to do?"

"I haven't decided yet." Hanabi smirked mischievously. "Don't worry though I wont embarrass you or anything."

"Ok we defiantly need to do this again, perhaps something on a smaller scale."

Hanabi nodded. "Yeah, You're on."

* * *

Naruto went up to his room, he had to admit living here at the Hyuuga manor was great. The house was so big and impressive, if maybe a little too white. The thing about the house what that it never seemed too big or had that creepy feeling you get from some large buildings. The room Naruto was given was perfect for what he was used to, nice and cozy for when ever he was overwhelmed by the day or needed a change from the remarkable size of the house.

He closed his door and sat down with the chest he had received from Shizune. Naruto slowly opened the dark oak box, this was everything that his father had left behind. The lid came up with a small creak, inside were several packages wrapped in paper, a few scrolls and a pouch.

Naruto reached inside and pulled out the leather pouch, it was quite heavy and clinked metallically when he moved it. Inside was what looked like a dozen of his father's special kunai.

"Well looks like I will have a lot to practice with." He smiled, speaking his thoughts aloud.

A red scroll caught his eye. It was quite small but it had the kanji for '_fire_' on it. Inside was a message from the dearly departed old man and closet pervert.

_Naruto, If you are reading this then it means that you have discovered your heritage. It also mean that I am no longer able to present this box to you. If I got myself killed then I'm sorry, that's one of the dangers of being a ninja. Or if I have simply gone crazy from age, then go to whatever padded room I'm in and give an old lunatic a hug. _

_I have taken care of most your father's keepsakes, and was planning on giving them all to you when you were a little older. You probably should have received this long ago, perhaps it would have made your life a little better._

_I feel that I must apologize for many things. First it should have been me that sealed away the Nine-tailed fox. The village needed your father, and if I had been more skilled he would not have needed to have sacrificed himself. You see, I was fully prepared to perform the sealing ritual myself but was unable to do so when the time came. I was one of the first ninja out slowing the fox down, Your father needed more time to put the finishing touches on the sealing technique. I almost had to beat your father in the plan I concocted. _

_I was to go out and slow the Kyuubi down while he prepared the sealing jutsu. Once he was done he would come out and replace me slowing the beast down while I quickly learned the jutsu, and then preformed it saving the village with my dieing act._

_The both of us argued about who would perform the ritual. He said that ninja would die while I learned the jutsu. Then I said that sacrifices had to be made for the life of the Fourth Hokage it would not take long, I'm not know as the professor for nothing; anyway I eventual had to put him in a headlock and my exact words were. "Listen here youngster, I'm doing this. I have had my time, this is your time. You have a wife and your child was just born hours ago. The village needs you, now shut up and get to work, while I go out and take care of that demon."_

_Even after that he argued with me, making me use you to seal the beast in. He said that only you would work for the jutsu. I still don't know why it had to be you, whether it was that he would not use anybody else's child or if you were somehow special._

_We all could see you were such a strong boy for being so young. You even kicked the doctor in the nose, and if weren't for me you would have had a much better life._

_While I was slowing the fox down I was blindsided by one of its tails, there were far too many to keep track of. I was dragged to hospital by several ANBU, I had internal bleeding, three broken ribs. Both of my arms were broken and my left leg was broken in two places._

_Minato came into my room, he was holding you in his arms. All he said to me in my pathetic state was. "Sorry old man, it looks like its still your time. Watch over my boy will you." I lost a bit of my heart when he turned his back on me and walked out of the room. I would have taken my own life from my shame if he had not asked me to watch over you._

_The death of you father was not the only tragedy to happen that night. Your mother had complications during delivery, but she was expected to recover. However because of the Kyuubi attack she did not receive proper attention with her care. The hospital was too understaffed there were just too many injuries. She died soon after learning of your father's death, the strain on her heart was too great. I quieted the doctor and explained away her death as just another casualty of the battle._

_Your parents loved each other very much despite their secret marriage. If you do not know this already your mother's name was Uzuki Hyuuga. She was a member of the branch family, but held no ill will for the main family. Your father however did not trust many of the Hyuuga and wanted to keep his relationship and his child secret. Not just from the village but the entire world._

_It was strange you were born with your mother's eyes, I was sure you had the Byakugan but less than a day after the attack they grew darker and darker until they were the same dark blue of your father. The only other person beside myself that would have remembered what color you eyes were would have been the doctor I silenced under pain of death, and Tsunade._

_I hope you have met my former student Tsunade by the time you have read this. She is a great lady, as long as you're on her good side. She was there with your father when he sealed the Kyuubi, but I'm not sure if she was in much of a state to remember much of anything. Tsunade was a shivering mess when she brought you directly to me after the battle, her words were. "I was told to bring this boy to you sensei, his name is Naruto Uzumaki." Poor Tsunade has suffered too many tragedies in her life, I think that the sight of all that death and destruction drove her deeper into her hemophobia._

_I had been healed slightly by the medical ninja when she gave you to me. I took you away as fast as I could hobble, it had been my wish to keep your entire existence completely secret. However the fact that the Kyuubi had been sealed inside of a baby was somehow leaked and the entire village soon knew and were up after your blood. None of my plans worked out, each one failed or made the situation worse_

_I must apologize again, looking back today I see that some of my decisions could have been better. Things were happening very fast and decisions were made hastily. I barely managed to placate the village council, and I then forced a law banning all talk of the truth of the Kyuubi. While this did help slightly and kept the knowledge from the younger generation. I could do nothing to stop the hate everyone still had for your prisoner, the hate which all translated to you._

_I think it would have been better to tell the village who your father was, that might have saved you from much of the village's hate. But I feared for your safety from any of Minato's enemies. Your father was a very formidable ninja and had to kill many others in defense of this village. The same village I'm no longer sure deserved his protection. Many of his enemies would give anything for some form of revenge. I should not have feared outside danger when there were many inside the village that would happily have taken your life. It seemed too late to correct my mistake and announce your heritage, I feared that even if they did believe what they were told their hatred was too deep for them to give up easily._

_I made too many mistakes, too many lost chances. I should have taken you away, I could have trained you personally. I would have done a number of things if I could have had my way. Sadly the role of Hokage is not a dictatorship, and I am not the man I once was._

_Even through all the hate and negativity you have persevered. I was so happy when you told me your dream to kick me out of my own job. You have the strongest will of any other person I have ever meet. Keep your focus and determination, if you can then nothing and no one will be able to stand in the way of your desires._

_Your father and mother would have been proud, just like me. I wish I could have done more for you, something; I'm just not sure what. If you can't ever forgive me for my foolish mistakes I'm sure I will understand if you never speak to me again. Or in the event that I am dead feel free to go dance on my grave._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi._

Naruto sniffed and whipped away a small tear from reading the words from the man he viewed as a grandparent."Of course I forgive you, you silly old man." He murmured.

The scroll had sounded so haunted when he was reading it. The Third Hokage had always been cheerful whenever Naruto was around. They would have ramen together every once and while, even though he was often busy doing paper work or other Hokage business. Somehow even with all the work he had to do, he would still make time to spend with him; even if it was just talking. The best of times were when the Third would summon a monkey two for him in order keep him company. Hide and seek or tag was extremely fun with monkeys chasing you around. It helped a lot when there was no body else to play with.

Naruto reread the scroll then carefully placed it back in the oak chest. Looking for other wonders left for him.

XXXXX

(Author Notes)Seems like the other characters are getting involved a bit, instead of just Hyuuga.

Anyway I must thank all the reviewers out there, you have inspired me to write all of this in just the first month of the initial posting; Thanks.

Please keep reviewing, I've received more readers and positive feedback in the past month than I first expected, and I hate digging for reviews, but they do help inspire me.


	9. Chapter 9

[Disclaimer] I don't not own or claim any rights or ownership to anything Naruto. But if Kishimoto Masashi wants to give me some rights that would be cool.

(Author Notes) It has taken me longer to get a new chapter, but that is because of my other story. Why don't you guys go check it out. Tell me what you think of it, is it good, bad. Should I take break on that story and only write this for a while, you tell me.

XXXXXXX

Naruto looked around in the chest, and pulled out a large tan envelope. Inside were precious pieces of paper; otherwise known as pictures. Naruto shuffled though the images, there were so many of them. A lot of the pictures held the image of Minato his father the Forth Hokage. Many of the other photos had the picture of a woman that he could only guess was his mother. Some of the pictures held the faces of people that Naruto did not recognize, but he did notice some that looked like younger versions of Kakashi or other people he knew.

Naruto looked down at the smiling face of his father. Minato was a tall man with shockingly blond hair that looked almost exactly like Naruto's, except it was longer and a little messier. It was funny how Father and son looked surprisingly similar, although Minato often wore a smile that could rival Gai sensei.

He looked through the pictures and paused on an image of the woman he guessed was his mother. Uzuki smiled back, she was very beautiful. Long brown curly hair fell down to her middle back, pale blue Hyuuga eyes looked out from below a black leaf headband. It was so wonderful to have pictures of his family.

However one of the best thing was that many were paired with almost identical pictures except for a few hilarious changes. Naruto found a picture that had both his mother and father in it. Minato and Uzuki were standing with peaceful smiles of their faces, his father had his arm wrapped around Uzuki's shoulders. It looked like his mother was pregnant, her belly was swollen and she had one hand lying over it. It was all very peaceful

Although the first pictures twin was great, showing that he got his mischievous side from his parents and not the fox. His parents were standing in the same clothes with his father's arm wrapped around his mother. However that was where the similarities stopped. Uzuki's face was fixed in joyous surprise, as both of her hands were pointing to the swell in her stomach. Minato was slightly hunched over, his eyes looking suspiciously away from the camera, his other hand was at his mouth in a shushing gesture.

Another pair of pictures had both the Third and Fourth Hokage standing side by side each with pleasant smiles on their faces. The Third did not look so old his hair still had some color in it, and his face did not seem so stressed. The Hokage hat rested on Minato's head as he wore his robe the with the flame design around the hem and Sarutobi wearing the traditional red robe.

However the picture's hilarious double had Naruto laughing hard enough that he needed to gasp for breath when he stopped laughing. The pair of Hokage were frozen in an eternal mock struggle. Sarutobi and Minato were battling over the Hokage hat, a look of strain were on both of their faces as they pulled the hat between the two of them in a ninja tug of war.

Naruto found another picture of his father surrounded by four ANBU. They all looked very serious all dressed up in full battle gear, each one had their arms crossed in front of them. Naruto noticed a female ANBU he was sure was Uzuki. She was the same size and build and wore a smiling cat mask. The twin braids on either side of her head were the same dark brown. Another ANBU he thought might be Kakashi, his face hidden behind a dog mask. The two other ANBU wore bear and hawk masks respectively. The Fourth Hokage and the ANBU looked very formidable, it seemed that they were daring anyone to show up and fight them

However the picture it was paired with could destroy some of the feared reputation of the ANBU black ops. Minato had the sleeves of his robe rolled up exposing his well defined arms, that were curled below his chest as he flexed his biceps. His head was uplifted a heroic look on his face his jaw stiff. The woman in the cat mask was in the traditional Kung Fu crane position both arms uplifted hands pointed down, with one leg locked up bent at the knee. The ANBU in the dog mask was in the exact same position as the former picture except for he was upside down. In show of extreme balance he supported his entire body with just his head. His arms were crossed in the same position as before,. The Bear ANBU seemed to be using some sort of water jutsu, a large sphere of water was suspended in front of him giving his face a magnified look, that enlarged it comically. The Hawk ANBU was juggling kunai his one hand holding one knife while other two were frozen above his hands.

One of the pictures had Minato kneeling in front of Jiraiya, while Jiraiya had his hand extended right above Minato's head his finger pointed strait down dramatically . If a picture is worth a thousands words then three of those words would be, '_Teach me master._' They both had priceless looks on each of their faces, Minato's face was fixed in solemn submission. While Jiraiya's expression seemed arrogant and victorious.

Naruto lost himself in the pictures of his mother and father. In one picture Uzuki was wearing a beautiful dark red kimono. It was strange, Some how the kimono's dark color clashed with her eyes, but it did it in a way that was breathtaking. She looked radiant, the colors of the outfit and Uzuki's natural coloring Look almost like the center of a flower, or the sunset reflected on water.

Naruto looked at the picture and wanted to now more about her, about both of them. He had always heard of the spectacular fourth Hokage, but never anything about the Hyuuga ANBU in the cat mask. He would have given anything to know them, even just to meet them for just a little bit. Naruto put away the envelope of pictures, each one a frozen memory, a window to the past. He would bring them out later and share some of the pictures with Jiraiya, and others that knew the secrets of his family.

The blond leaned forward, again looking over the contents of the chest, he didn't know what to open next. They all seemed so very important, each one held great sentimental value. Naruto felt like he was handling liquid gold, and if he was not careful he might spill and lose some.

Another scroll drew his attention, this one had a large scrap of paper wrapped around it and secured by a string. Naruto picked up the scroll and undid the knot holding the odd piece of paper in place. The scroll underneath was colored yellow, but what really caught Naruto's eye was that the underside of the paper was written on. He checked it over and found it to be a hastily written message from his father, the Fourth Hokage. The writing was very messy, and at times the lines overlapped and the letters intersected one another.

_Naruto I feel a little funny writing a message to you when I am holding you in my arms, it's kinda hard to and hold you at the same time. I don't have much time, gotta deal with something big, red and fuzzy. So I have to tell you some things while I can. In this scroll is the details and training for the Namikaze kekkei genkai . Since you have your mothers eyes I doubt that you will also have my bloodline limit, but its always a possibility, and any kids that you may have might have it. _

_In all reality by itself the Namikaze bloodline limit is not terribly impressive, it would only be considered a minor kekkei genkai. While it is helpful it is not extremely impressive, and not the biggest help in battle._

_The kekkei genkai allows you to move at increased speed between locations but not in combat. The bloodline limit is tied directly into your will and mindset, it will active under the desire to move faster towards the direction you wish to go. Its quite simple, you want to go faster then the kekkei genkai will manipulate your chakra allowing you to move faster. The beauty about it is that it is accomplished with no seals and no preparation, it just responds to your will and the desire and focus to move._

_However there are some big downsides to it. The biggest is that it only grants increased speed between locations, not to your body movement in combat. Since your mindset is different when you are in combat than it is while changing locations. So you can't throw a punch faster then the other guy, but you can run faster than him._

_The other downside is that its quite a chakra intensive technique, the faster you move the more chakra it takes to keep your speed. So its best to only use it for quick bursts of speed not extended travel, as I said it would only be considered a minor kekkei genkai. However, even thougth I don't like to brag, but with my brilliant mind I have developed a way for it to be truly formidable in battle._

_I invented the unique jutsu named Flying Thunder God, not because it has anything to do with lighting affinity chakra, but because it sounds super cool like that. With the help of my kekkei gankai I created a teleportation jutsu like no other. Using seals and chakra blades it increases the speed so much that the normal eye cannot see the movement. With the ability to move at increased speeds with no seals or need to mold chakra, it allowed me to move around a battle field with no wait time to form seals, and no puff of smoke or swirl of leaves upon use of the technique._

_I think the reason I am called The Yellow Flash is because while the technique does not allow me to stab someone while moving at high speeds, it did allow me to move behind them, decelerate and then stab them. A process that could take less then a second, so all people might see in the time I decelerate and activated the jutsu again and was gone would be a flash of my hair._

_While this is a great ability it is not foolproof, it can be countered. I have fought with people that seemingly can sense where I am going to decelerate around them, and anyone with fast enough reaction speed can counter my attacks. That's one reason why I developed the Rasengan, it's a lot harder to defend yourself from the Rasengan than it is a blade._

_I think that is all the time I can afford on this. I wanted to tell you about this because I am the only person alive that knows these secrets, and I wanted to pass them on to you. _

_I'm very sorry for what I am about to do to you, I'm sure it will make your life much harder. This is the only way I can think of that will successfully save the village, if there was any other path I would take it._

_You need to watch our for yourself, and since you have your mothers eyes and my rugged good looks I'm sure that the girls are going to be all over you. Watch out for the fairer gender, but also watch out for enemies and the Hyuuga I'm sure they wont be happy that you have the Byakugan. Listen to your mother, she will take care of you. _

_Some fatherly things I have to tell you before I finish this. I'm sure you are going to be a spectacular ninja, and as such you will most likely have to deceive people. However when you give your word about anything, never break it. When you give your word it should be binding. When you set your mind on something never give up, you can accomplish great things by sheer determination. _

_Make me, your mother and your village proud as I know you will. _

_I wish I could be there for you as you grow up. I love both you and your mother more than you will ever realize. Watch out for your mother, and give her extra love from me._

_Love your dad, Minato Namikaze._

Naruto finished the message from his father, and he was stunned after reading it. The ending was all wrong, it was so incredibly unfortunate. Minato had thought that he would have lived his life with Uzuki. The Fourth did not know that his mother had also died that night, leaving him orphaned. The blond paused thinking about the message. Both of his parents had died that night, and both deaths could have been avoided. They should both be alive, they did not have to die.

Naruto looked back in the oak chest, he pulled out the envelope of photos and studied them in a new light. The carefree smile of his father, The beauty of his mother, all lost. He would never truly know them, no matter how long he looked at those pictures. No matter how many stories he heard about them, they were gone, he could not change that fact. He did not even have a day with them before they were taken away. He had no memories of them, no sound of his father's voice, no warmth of his mothers embrace.

Naruto thought back to the beginning of his life, about all the pain, the loneliness. If only one of his parents were still alive, just one and it could have all been better. Everything would be different, if it were not for one event. He shook his head rethinking, not one even, one thing. All the blame, all the guilt could be laid on one thing, the entire tragedy was caused by one thing. The Nine-Tailed Fox.

* * *

Not very far way in a dark dank pit hid Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. He was waiting for the return of his subordinates, his usually patience was stretched thin because this was a special case. Just recently he had received news of an enigma, a person with a double kekkei genkai.

This information alone would have easily drawn his attention faster than a moth to flame. However in this particular situation it was extra enticing. The child in question possessed the Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan, a doujutsu that is feared all around the Five Elemental Countries. The Byakugan gave those gifted with it a nearly all seeing eye.

Genjutsu specialists found their attacks useless to the penetrating gaze of the eye bloodline limit. Ninja who had trained all their lives in the art of stealth were easily found as their own chakra betrayed them, making them stand out like a torch on a moonless night.

The Hyuuga were formidable opponents, a novice in the Gentle fist could kill with a single strike. Fighting even the weakest Hyuuga could be deadly if you were not careful. One slip up and they could get an attack though your defenses and with a simple strike stop your heart. However the ability to kill with a touch was not the only reason they were dangerous.

Their kekkei genkai allowed the entire chakra system as well as the chakra points to become easily visible. Those skilled in Gentle Fist could manipulate an enemies chakra system. Even if you were skilled or lucky enough to avoid a deadly strike, there were still other ways to be defeated. The longer you lasted in a fight with a skilled Hyuuga the less you could fight. The Hyuuga clan were detested for their ability to slowly destroy the opposing ninja's ability to fight. Bit by bit as your chakra points were hit the less affective you became, your ability to manipulate and control your chakra was eventually destroyed. Any jutsu you used became less and less effective, until they failed you completely.

Yes, the Hyuuga clan produced very impressive ninja, however with out their enhanced eyes they were nothing. The Byakugan, that is what gave them those feared abilities.

It was amusing how this boy had suddenly been blessed with the eyes of the Hyuuga kekkei genkai. If it was a simple case of another Byakugan user it would not be enough to attract Orochimaru's attention. However the special person was gifted with a second bloodline limit, one of particular interest.

A wielder of a double kekkei genkai was a rarity unheard of in the ninja world, but what made the situation extra attractive was that the second genetic trait was from the Yellow Flash. His son possessed the ability to use the same technique that gave the Fourth Hokage his namesake.

The Fourth Hokage, just thinking about that man was gave Orochimaru a sour taste in him mouth. He should have been the one to become the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, not Minato. The Yellow Flash was the student of that fool Jiraiya. Minato was considered a prodigy, a true genius that only came along once in a hundred years, but he paled in comparison to himself. No one had ever compared the two of them side by side, He had more skill, more experience, the more talent, he was the better genius! The position of the Fourth Hokage should have been his!

Orochimaru took a breath and calmed his mind, it was not the time to be thinking about the past, the son of the Yellow Flash is what his thoughts centered on. Naruto Uzumaki possessed the Fourth's kekkei genkai, and with it the ability to perform a terrifying jutsu, The Flying Thunder God. Such a precocious name, but Orochimaru could not argue with it's results. That single technique is what gave Minato his nickname, his fame, and the position of Hokage.

The Yellow Flash was so feared other elemental countries issued flee on sight orders. As his fame spread so did the amount of people that feared him. A jutsu that allowed him to disappeared, then appear next to a fellow comrade kill them, and then move on to kill the next was horrifying for an enemy shinobi. Tales of where he single handedly turned the tide of a battle spread out to all the Ninja Villages. There were rumors of other ninja killing themselves instead even trying to fight him.

It was truly fearsome technique, and the thought of performing that jutsu himself amused Orochimaru to no end. The idea of using the son of the Fourth Hokage to increase his power was deliciously ironic. Using the Flying Thunder God himself to strike terror into the hearts and minds of his enemies would be most pleasing.

That was but one of the possibilities that Naruto Uzumaki held, with the help of the Byakugan he could use the doujutsu to increase the amount of data gathered from his experiments. With those eyes he could see any changes in his test subjects down to the level of their chakra system. So many possible benefits besides just the combat enhancements could be his.

Besides the gifts of two amazing bloodline limits Naruto Uzumaki also held within him the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Whether this was a blessing or a curse was yet unknown, but one thing was certain it made him even more interesting. Orochimaru had fought the child just weeks ago, although that was not completely true. He had fought the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the boy was not fully in control of himself, and that is what concerned Orochimaru.

The idea of possessing a body with a double kekkei genkai delighted Orochimaru. However it was the Kyuubi that could ruin the entire plan. The beast was no doubt powerful, and that could cause problems with the Living Corpse Reincarnation ritual.

While the problem of the Nine-Tailed Fox did concern him, Orochimaru would not give up so easily. There were too many variables when it came to that demon. It could be that the ritual would not work on a Jinchuriki, or that it might kill him if he tried. So many things were remarkable about that particular boy, if there was a possibility of taking his body Orochimaru would find it. If it was required that he reinforcing and strengthening the seal so that the Fox was no longer a problem he would do so if necessary.

However there was one possibility that made his mouth water, there was a reasonable chance that him being a Jinchuriki would not pose a problem. It might be that by possessing the body of the child he would gain the power to control and tap into the chakra of the Kyuubi. The power contained within that boy was staggering, and with a little luck that power would soon be his.

Orochimaru was lost in his happy thoughts when Kabuto entered the room. "Lord Orochimaru, They have returned."

Orochimaru's happy mood was destroyed. Just from the simple tone of Kabuto's voice he could tell the team he sent had failed.

"Send, them in." The snake Sannin said calmly, but inside he was seething with rage. The two remaining members of the team Shiori and Kazuo entered the room. The sight of half the team returning from the mission after failing to capture the objective sickened him ever more.

The pair of sound ninja kneeled in front of Orochimaru bowing low. Shiori, the poison mistress looked quite frazzled, just from the way she held herself he could tell that she had received some several injuries, but it was the sight of Kazuo that displeased him the most. The clone specialist he had chosen for the mission looked like he had not taken part in any battle, it seemed that the only thing that was wrong with him was slight exhaustion.

"Care to explain why you have returned without the target?" Orochimaru hissed.

Kazuo kept his head down however a slight quiver could be seen in his shoulders, good he should be fearful for his incompetence. On the other hand Shiori stayed firm, she raised her head slightly. "I give no excuses for my failure, Lord Orochimaru. I will take any punishment you deem worthy for not returning with the target, even death."

A shadow of a smile appeared on Orochimaru's face. Shiori had just put her life completely in his hands, and she said it without any hesitation in her voice. However Kazuo was visibly shaken by what she had said, as he looked over unbelieving at the small woman beside him.

Any amusement from the situation was absent from his voice as he spoke again to the ninja before him. "Why don't you explain what happened, then it will be easier to decide your punishment."

"Yes, of course." She said firmly. "Infiltrating the village was easy enough, we used underground movement to keep our location secret. We found the target training in a secluded area, and moved in to capture him. However the target was not alone, he was accompanied by another Hyuuga. It was fully my fault, I failed as team leader. I underestimated both the target and the girl he was with. We surrounded the target, and then I moved in and spoke with him. I asked that he come with us quietly, he refused and a battle occurred.

Very early in the fight he used the technique that you warned us about and disabled the ranged specialist of the group. After that the battle went down hill, the Hyuuga girl provided enough of a distraction that we could not all focus on the target. If not for her I'm sure that the mission would have been a success.

After the first member of the team fell Kazuo engaged the target but was unable to subdue him-."

Shiori was cut off as Kazuo interrupted her. "It's not my fault he was just too fast! He destroyed my clones as fast as I could create them. I ran out of chakra. I was sent to counter his clones, not to slow him down!"

Orochimaru was not pleased by his pathetic excuses. "Ran out of chakra?" He said slowly, watching Kazuo recoil. "It seems that you require more power. Kabuto take our friend here and seal him, if he survives then he will have the power he needs. Then he will not be so worthless to me."

Kabuto stepped forward and grabbed Kazuo's arm guiding him out of the room. "No, wait that's not needed, please Lord Orochimaru I can do better. Please-" His cries slowly faded away as he was lead out. The curse seal was very painful when you first received it, and if he survived it he would learn proper respect for the snake Sannin.

"I'm sorry of the interuption my dear, please continue."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. As I was saying, the target was very skilled in taijutsu stopping every clone that came at him. I did manage to disable his movement, but I was injured by the Hyuuga girl as soon as I did so."

Orochimaru did not miss the anger in her voice as she talked about 'the Hyuuga girl,' it interested him.

"The target then created a large group of Shadow Clones, and Kazuo was already low on chakra and was unable to match the number of clones. Once again It was the Hyuuga girl that disrupted the plans. She knocked the second member of the team unconscious. After that I knew that there would be no way that we could continue and successfully retrieve the target. The battle had lasted long enough and was sure to draw attention. If I had managed to kill the targets teammate, there would still be no way I could move a captive by myself, and get away from any hunter ninja."

Shiori finished and Orochimaru paused for a minute studying her kneeling figure. His thoughts were interrupted by a distant scream that filtered into the room. He smiled, Kabuto was doing his job. With his help they had increased the survivability rate of the subjects given the curse mark. But it was still dangerous and very painful.

Orochimaru held no qualms about giving pain to others. Pain was temporary, but often the memories lasted much longer. Enemies that survived his wrath would think twice about opposing him again because they remembered the pain he inflicted on them. His subordinates would perform better, because they would know the price of failure and the pain it brought. Yes, pain was just one of the effective tools that Orochimaru enjoyed to use.

"What am I going to do with you?" Orochimaru asked. "I sent the four of you because you should have had no problem neutralizing and capturing the target I sent your team after. Instead of the prompt success I expected, you have disappointed me by coming back with nothing, and returning with half the team I sent out." Orochimaru's tone was calm and almost mocking, however Shiori stayed immoveable crouched on the floor.

The poison mistress impressed him. She was able to withstand the slow trickle of killing intent he always released when talking to subordinates, she did so without flinching. Others were often visibly shaking after an extended encounter with him. Shiori was able to stay calm and collected in his presence.

She had been one of the ninja that had been a part of the failed invasion of the Leaf Village. Shiori was the only survivor of a squad that had encountered heavy resistance while moving through the village. They had engaged two squads of ANBU black ops, the rest of her team quickly fell to the Leaf's counter attack. She had barely escaped with her life after sustaining several injuries. She was skilled there was no doubt about it, and it was never wise to dispose of something valuable.

"I beg your forgiveness Lord Orochimaru, I failed you." Shiori said.

Orochimaru smiled. "Do not fret my dear, you could only do so much yourself. If it is anyone fault it is mine. I should have sent better teammates with you on that mission then those three incompetents. The question now is what to do. If one thing has come out of this failed mission is that we know more about the boy, and knowing this this new information he has interested me even more. But, what to do, how to get him here?"

Orochimaru pondered the blond demon container. It seemed that he was adapting quickly to his new powers. However his thought were interrupted when his young prodigy silently entered the room.

"Why are these people here?" Sasuke demanded, his voice completely emotionless. "You never have others with us in the base. The screaming interrupted my rest."

"Ahh Sasuke." Orochimaru hissed, "These ninja have just retuned from seeing old friend of yours."

"I don't have friends anymore, only my mission." Sasuke murmured, in a dead toned.

Orochimaru was just about to responded when an idea struck the Sannin. He like the idea, the question was if it would work out the way he envisioned it, If it did then it would most assuredly bring him what he wanted.

The entire plan hinged on Sasuke. It was dangerous to risk him, but he was more then skilled enough to pull it off. After all Sasuke held no more loyalty toward the Leaf Village, If Orochimaru had not stopped him then Sasuke would have killed his former teammates. It would work, just how should he pull it off.

"Have you heard any of the news about your former teammate Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked, then he paused and smiled. "I need you to perform a mission for me."

XXXXXXXX

(Author Notes) I think I pulled of a double cliff hanger with this chapter. Before any of you ask, yes Sasuke is going to come into the story one way or another. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway, I feel I might need to come back and edit this up a bit, not sure it ended up as good as it could have been.


End file.
